Damned With You
by Bekala
Summary: "And I know that I'm damned if I never get out; And maybe I'm damned if I do; But with every other beat I got left in my heart; You know I'd rather be damned with you." There's only one bright spot in Happy Lowman's life and he's going to keep her that way at any cost. Happy/OC. Set post season four.
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own anything you recognize***

**So this is the beginnings of a new story idea I've been working on based on the Meatloaf song Bat Out of Hell. This is completely separate from my Wayward series and takes place after season four of the series. It will be AU as I don't plan on mixing in season five once it premieres. For now it's two chapters but I have ideas on how to take it to novel length so let me know if you guys want to see it continue. Enjoy. **

* * *

The nursing home is a stark place. The paint was white once but now it's settled into a dirty grey. The red tile roof has seen better days and the portico over the front door hasn't kept rain off visitor's heads for much of the past decade. From the front the place looks like it's on it's last leg and that's okay because most of the residents are too. A few of them are scattered around the front of the old building. Leaning against each other like so many forgotten boards, their eyes tell the story of the time remaining. They've come here to die.

Happy looks on in mild disgust, exhaling the last his of his smoke with a grimace he drops the butt under the toe of a large boot. It's been a year since he moved his ma to the home, a year of watching her waste away and he's not sure how many visits they have left. He can still remember the broken hearted look on her face when he'd helped her pack up the old house in Bakersfield. He hadn't wanted to move her but it was getting to expensive to hire the in home help she needed and when the cancer hit stage four it had been time. The doctors had come to both of them with soft voices and sad eyes, she hadn't fought him after that.

He pushes off his bike and heads for the sliding front doors. There's a blast of cold air as he steps into the bright lobby. The building's shitty exterior hides a well maintained institution. He may have been running short on funds but he was willing to pay what it took to ease his ma into the afterlife with grace. If he was honest with himself he'd admit that his choice of facilities had nothing to do with the quality of their program or the price. He'd picked this place because of her.

Tia Connery had impressed the fuck out of Happy on his very first visit. He can still see the hospice director in her tight little suit, the one she only put on for prospective clients. She'd taken them on a tour and despite the sad exterior of the building Hap had known this was the place. It had helped that his mother was immediately taken with the garden out back. Noreen Lowman was a sucker for any kind of flower. Tia's admission that she was the one keeping the lush spread in bloom was the final straw. Happy had signed the papers without looking at the cost.

He returns the front desk clerk's friendly smile and waits patiently while she pushes the little button under the desk that will let him back into the larger complex. He'd been a bit put off by the auto-locks on the doors but on his second visit he'd gotten to witness an alzheimer's patient attempt to escape. It hadn't been a pretty scene and the locks had suddenly become just another necessary evil on the path to the end. His boots are loud in the hallway and he dodges around an unsteady looking woman with a walker, her face is a mask of wrinkles and she smiles at him toothlessly. He hates that Noreen will never look like that, she's too young to die.

The daisies in his hands are a bit haggard after their long ride in his bike's hardpack and he stops outside the room to try and make them look better. He tugs a few of the stems into place before giving up, Noreen won't expect florist quality from his killer hands. He peers through the door's narrow window and feels his shoulders relax. Even from the hallway his mother looks better than she had during his last visit, she's got some color and though her eyes are closed there's a contented smile on her face. Happy knows that smile is thanks to the other woman in the room. Tia has her back to him but he can see the large book in her lap. He knows when he pushes the door open her light voice will be reading softly. There's no explaining why the director has taken such a liking to his ma but he's not going to complain. He takes one more look at the half crushed daisies and pushes into the room. Tia's voice cuts off whatever she was reading immediately and Noreen doesn't open her eyes but her smile gets just a bit wider.

"Is that my prodigal son returning?" Ma's voice is raspy and Happy glances at the meds by the side of the bed. They've upped her painkiller dosage.

"Hey Ma." He feels out of place in the clean white room but he puts the flowers on the bedside table and presses a kiss to Noreen's forehead all the same.

"Don't hey ma me, you been gone two months boy. A woman could have died in here without you knowing." He shuffles his feet, she's the only woman who can still make him nervous.

"I had shi— stuff to take care of. I'll be around more for awhile though." He glances back at Tia just in time to see her shutting the heavy book; _A Tale of Two Cities_ scrawled in gold ink across the front.

"Mr. Lowman," Tia nods at him, "Noreen we wouldn't have let anything happen to you without your son knowing. He calls in his updated phone number every week." The director smiles encouragingly, "I'll just leave you two to visit. Mr. Lowman if you wouldn't mind stopping by my office on your way out." He wishes she'd call him Happy but all his attempts to change her ways have gone ignored.

"Yea, I'll do that." She nods again and smiles for Ma before straightening her pristine scrubs and turning to leave. Happy watches her tight little ass until his mother clears her throat.

"You leave alone Luis. She's a good woman." He rolls his eyes and settles in the now empty chair.

"What do you know about good women Ma?" He smiles but Noreen cuts her eyes dangerously.

"Don't give me lip boy. You're still not so old I can't whoop you." She laughs at her own joke and he grabs for the water by the bed when it turns into a rasping cough.

"I know. I brought ya flowers. Sorry they got smashed on the bike." He holds out the cup even as he's nodding towards the wilting daisies. Noreen drinks deeply and gives him an indulgent smile.

"You're a good boy, even if you run around with a gun in your pants like a thug. When you gonna settle down Luis? Give me some grandbabies?" He reaches for his waist on instinct to cover his piece and Noreen gives him a knowing look when his hands come up empty. She's always known him too well, he'd left the gun on the bike.

"You don't need any grandbabies Ma." He takes the water from her shaking hand and sits back down. "How you doing today? You been feeling any better with the new meds?" He'd paid a fucking arm and a leg for those little blue pills and he wants to hear that they're making a difference.

"I'm alright, I'm alright. You're too good to me, I know what you do to pay for my care. You're a smart boy, should get a real job." He doubts she has any idea what he does for her but that's okay, it's better that way.

"I can get the name brand ones if those aren't working." He can't afford shit right now but he'll find the money.

"No, no. These are just fine. Ms. Connery says I'm doing real well. She comes every day to read to me. We've gone through all the Bronte's this month. You used to love those books." Her voice is going soft now and Hap knows the warning signs, she's about to drift off. It's been like this since the diagnosis, well really since the treatments. She's in and out of the world in hour increments. He's lucky he caught her awake.

"That's nice Ma."

"You thank that woman Luis. She's been too good to me but don't you go getting ideas. You should see the gardens, she's got the roses in bloom like you wouldn't believe." He doesn't miss the way her voice is starting to slur just a bit.

"I'll thank her. I'll be back to see you again really soon. I transferred to Charming so I'm closer now." Noreen's eyes are closed now but she nods.

He waits until her breathing evens out into sleep before getting up to press a kiss to her forehead. This isn't how he wanted to see her go. He'd always thought she'd live forever and then when he'd joined the SONs he'd been paranoid someone would hunt her down to hurt him. He never thought he'd lose her to an enemy he can't fight. His mother's killer is so small it can't been seen by the naked eye and he feels a bit lost knowing that when she goes there'll be no revenge, no retaliation. He picks up the daisies and drops them in the pitcher of water by the bed. Hopefully some nurse will take the hint and get a fucking vase.

The trek through the facility to Tia's office is familiar and it's not long before Happy is standing in front of her bitchy secretary, Suzie. The large blonde woman has always been disapproving of his presence in the home and today is no different as she gives him an unattractive scowl. He scowls right back and she hits the buzzer on her desk to alert Tia to his arrival. He stands patiently staring at the heavy wood door until it swings open and Tia smiles at him.

"Mr. Lowman, come in. Thanks for making time to stop by." She moves aside to let him pass into the large office and he feels the usual discomfort settle in. The room is well decorated with plush carpet and heavy wooden furniture. There's a huge arrangement of fresh flowers on the back book shelf and she's got her diploma's hung on the walls in fancy gold frames. She's got three of them and none are for high school, it blows his mind. He's not a stupid man but he's certain she's the smartest person he knows.

"Call me Happy." He's told her this a hundred times and if she was any other woman he would have pushed the message in a bit deeper but she just smiles and he knows this is battle he won't win.

"We need to talk about your mother's current situation. She's been doing a bit better but last week the doctors found a new location during a routine visit." He doesn't miss the way her voice goes soft and he braces himself for bad news. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but it looks like the cancer has spread to her spine. It's my recommendation at this time that we start looking at moving her into the hospice side of things." Tia's eyes are bright and she looks genuinely upset at the news. "I'm very sorry."

"That mean she's dying?" He has no idea what a hospice is.

"It means that time is getting short and I want to make sure Noreen is in the most comfortable position possible to make this last transition." Happy can feel his temper rising at the PC talk but he forces it down.

"How long she got?" Tia winces at the question and her slender fingers start to play with a glass paperweight.

"A few weeks. Maybe a month."

"Does she know?" Ma hadn't seemed upset and he's suddenly panicked that they expect him to break the news.

"Yes. We told her two days ago. She agreed with our assessment but you have complete power of attorney. We need your consent before we can make the change." He nods and rubs a hand down his face.

"Yea, fuck. Alright. Do I need to sign something?" Tia's nodding and he watches as she pulls an already prepared stack of papers from a folder.

"Just here." One perfectly manicured nail points to the bottom of the page and he picks up a pen from the handsome stand at the edge of the desk.

"What changes?" His hand hovers over the paperwork and he looks up at the director for guidance.

"We'll up her pain meds, to keep her comfortable and we'll stop all the chemo and radiation. There's no point in pursuing such uncomfortable treatments. I've arranged for her to be moved to a new room with a view of the garden." His head snaps up at that. He'd wanted to get her a garden room to begin with but the patio'd rooms were double the price and he hadn't had the extra cash. "No extra charge." Tia's voice is soft and he doesn't acknowledge the obvious favor.

"Okay." He puts pen to paper and she pulls the form away as soon as he's done.

"I'll take care of everything." She's penning her own neat signature next to his and he nods. "You should try and visit more often and keep us updated on your contact info. If we need to get in touch with you we will." She's scribbling away on the back of a business card and he's surprised when she holds the cardstock out him. "I know you don't live the most…" she struggles for words, "traditional of lives Mr. Lowman but this is my home address and personal phone number. If for some reason you need to get in touch after hours you're welcome to use them both. I've really grown to enjoy your mother, I want to make sure she goes peacefully with family at her side."

There's nothing but honesty in her liquid brown eyes and Happy takes the card standing to leave without another word. He doesn't look back to see Tia's pity, just stomps out of the nursing home until he hits the bike. The card is tucked in the inside pocket of his kutte but he knows he won't use the info. He's already had it for months.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own anything you recognize***

**So thanks to AlleyCat for pointing out my colossal fuck up. Sorry to any of you who pulled this up before. I have too many things going at once. **

**I need to thank Voracious_Bitch for listening to me ramble through my ideas for this piece. Let me know if anyone is interested in more. Enjoy. **

* * *

It is exactly six pm when Tia Connery snaps the clasp on her leather briefcase closed and flicks off the lights in her office. She says a quick goodbye to Suzie and heads for the door. She stops by the front reception desk to straighten a stack of fliers advertising a new retreat for some of the more mobile patients. It's been three years since she took over the directorship of Blooming Acres Nursing Home and it's been a struggle to turn the place into more than somewhere the old come to die.

Tia enjoys the elderly. They're calm and quiet and she can relate to their desire to see things stay the same. She'd started working at the nursing home ten years before in an attempt to pay for her own grandmother's stay. When her grandmother died Tia'd thought about leaving but the money had been good and it wasn't long before Peggy, the director at the time was pushing her to move up in the ranks. Tia had taken the suggestions seriously and she'd gone back to school, first for her nursing degree and then for a Masters of Health Administration. When Peggy retired three years before Tia had been the obvious choice for new director and she'd settled into the plush office comfortably.

The fliers now straightened, Tia heads for the door, smiling at the incoming night staff on her way out. She wants to get home and sit down for a nice dinner before starting on the stack of paperwork tucked safely in her case. She crosses the parking lot towards her yellow VW bug convertible and huffs a bit when she notices a squished cigarette butt on the asphalt. She recognizes the brand as the one she always finds around after Happy Lowman's visits. She doesn't understand the man but she loves his mother. Tia can't place exactly what it is but there's something about Noreen Lowman that's reminiscent of her own grandmother. She's devastated that the woman has taken a turn for the worse, the garden room was the least she could do. She'd seen the anger in Happy's eyes over the charity but Tia wasn't going to sit by and let Noreen slip away without doing everything she could to make the matriarch peaceful.

It's a twenty minute drive to the upscale town homes where she lives and Tia makes the drive in silence. She pulls into spot 32 in the underground parking garage and heads for the elevators. It's a short walk down the third floor hallway to door 32 and she spends the time pulling out her color coded key ring. The director's position came with a wealth of new keys and the only way the brunette had found to keep them straight was organizing them all by color and size. She pulls out the green key for home and pushes into her neat little apartment.

Some might call her type A and others OCD but Tia just likes to think of herself as organized. She tries to keep her world in shades of black and white, everything has a place and it keeps her sane to make sure it stays that way. She drops the keys into the bowl on the side table in the foyer, hangs her coat on the assigned hook and lowers her briefcase to it's usual spot on the floor. The town home is small but well appointed with gleaming white walls and high crown molding. She'd gone a bit wild and bought a red sofa on a whim just after she'd gotten her promotion and it's still the only real spot of color in the place. Everything else is done up in muted shades, it's a calm place, it's her place.

The master bedroom is just off the main living area and she heads that way already pulling her dark locks down from their confining bun. She wants to get out of these scrubs and into her pajamas immediately. She's just turned into the darkened room when the hand grabs her around the throat and she finds herself pushed up against the wall, confronted with a pair of familiar black eyes.

"You think it's okay to wait a week before telling a man his Ma's dying." Happy's voice is like gravel and she can just make out the firm line of his mouth in the poorly lit space. She swallows hard under his hand.

"You've been gone two months. I didn't want to call with the news. If you hadn't come soon I would have." He just nods and Tia can hear her heartbeat in her ears.

"That PC bullshit wasn't very nice zorra." Tia rolls her eyes at his use of the dirty Spanish endearment and it earns her a shake.

"Suzie listens through the intercom. I can't have her thinking you're anything special." He growls at that and Tia tries and fails to look defiant.

"Been gone two months and you've forgotten what I can do to you." His face is dangerously close now and she can smell smoke and leather. She swallows again but she feels the hand on her throat let up just a bit.

"I haven't forgotten." Her voice is a whine and his liquid eyes never waiver.

"Seems like you might need a reminder." His lips come down on hers with bruising force and she surges into him immediately. The hand around her throat reaches back to tangle in her hair and he pulls her off the wall towards him.

She comes up on her toes to get her arms around his neck and she can feel him hard against her stomach. His hand slides from her hair down her back and she feels both big palms grip her ass before her feet leave the floor. She wraps her legs around his waist and continues to kiss him back with everything she's got, her nails digging into the back of his neck. She knows he's turning them towards the bed and she hears his big boots shuffle over her white carpet. When he drops her on the mattress it's with enough bounce to knock a picture from the night stand. Tia winces at the sound of breaking glass and she looks up to see him smiling ferally above her. He loves coming into her ordered world and making a mess.

She doesn't have long to worry though before he's on her again, kneeling between her legs on the bed his big hands tugging at the bottom of her scrub top. It comes off easy and she hates the way he throws it over his shoulder without a care. He takes off his own shirt and leather vest and Tia doesn't miss the way the vest is the only thing that gets any care as he carefully lays it front down on the chest at the foot of the bed. He turns back to her and tugs at her pants and shoes. She lets him strip her until she's in just her bra and panties, she doesn't miss his grin at the matching white set.

"You're such a prude." His eyes are dark and his smile it toothy but she's got nothing to say in response. She is a prude, for everyone but him. His eyes are sliding down her body and she takes his distraction as an opportunity to do her own looking. He's covered in ink and the mess of bright colors look painfully out of place in her neat bedroom. There's a new smiley face over his hip and she wonders, not for the first time, what they mean. Every time she asks he just brushes her off. Her fingers come out of their own accord to trail over the collection of grins and it's like she's broken a trance. He's on her instantly, shoving her down on her back, his lips sliding up her neck.

His fingers run up her sides and he pushes her bra up and out of the way. Like always she has no idea what to do for him but he doesn't seem to mind as his mouth wraps around one pert nipple. He growls again and the vibrations go right through her body. His hands are rough on her hips and she can feel his belt buckle biting into the skin of her stomach. Tia lets herself get swept away in the sensation of his body over hers, arching up into his mouth and questing fingers. She doesn't even notice he's removed her underwear until he slides a long digit up into her willing body. She lets out a soft gasp and he eyes snap open to find him staring up her from somewhere near her navel. He looks triumphant and she knows he likes making her lose control.

He darts up to catch her lips again before pulling away and going back to his knees. His finger slides free of her body and she watches as he undoes his belt and pushes his jeans down around his thighs. His arousal springs free and he leans over her searching the nightstand for a condom. She hears something else fall from the side of the bed and tries to ignore it as he comes up with a small foil packet. She watches as he rolls on the rubber and feels helpless and lost beneath him. If she's clueless about what to do during the foreplay this part is where she's practically brain dead. So she stays still and waits. Happy has never minded her inexperience or that fact that before him she'd never had anything but vanilla sex. If anything her confused faces seem to push him harder and tonight is no different. She doesn't fight as his big hands come out for her hips.

"Up and over zorra." She moves to comply immediately and his grip guides her into position until she's on her hands and knees before him. She likes it this way and she arches her back, a small noise slipping from her throat when his hand slides up her back to grip her hair painfully. He gives no warning of his intentions, one minute she's waiting and the next he's snapped forward and he slams into her to the hilt. The noise she makes is half whine, half moan and she can hear him laughing behind her as he starts to move. "That's a good girl, move those fuckin hips."

She can do nothing but drop her head in response as he starts to move behind her. His back snaps in a rhythm too quick and hard for speech so she just floats away. One rough hand comes up to palm a breast and she pushes back against him wantonly wanting more. Her arms are shaking from the effort of keeping herself up and when they finally give out and she goes face down in the sheets his chuckle shakes her body. He never stops moving against her and she's so wet for him it's embarrassing. When his calloused thumb comes around to rub at her clit she feels her cheeks flame at the way her body reacts, ass pushing back and up looking for more contact.

She can't fight what she wants though, and it doesn't take long before she can feel the end building low in her body. When she finally comes undone with a cry he lets out a hiss of pleasure and she feels his hips pick up speed. He stops making any attempt to hold back and just grabs both her hips pounding into her body with so much force she knows there'll be bruises tomorrow. She knows he's about to come when his hands actually lift her hips, her braced knees leaving the mattress for a moment and then he goes stiff, emptying himself.

There are no gentle touches in the afterglow. He just rolls to the side and lands on his back next to her. She slides down slowly, letting her knees go out so she ends up on her stomach. There's a soft snap as he removes the condom and she knows she'll find the nasty rubber on the floor in the morning. She can already hear him doing up his belt and she turns to look. He's barely winded, a thin sheen of sweat over his chest the only sign he's done anything physically demanding in recent memory. She by comparison is a boneless, sloppy mess. She hates him just a bit.

"You leaving?" She already knows the answer.

"I got shit to do." In a rare move, he reaches out and twists a lock of her hair around one long finger. "You look good after you've been fucked." His liquid eyes scan down the length of her body and she shivers. She's pretty sure she looks disgusting, she can feel mascara under her eyes and she knows her hair is in tangles.

"When will you be back? So I can tell Noreen I mean." The mention of his mother removes any trace of softness from his eyes and he sits up searching for his shirt.

"Couple days maybe. None of your business, Ma knows I won't leave her hanging for long." So they're back to that. Tia pulls the bed sheet up and around her body feeling suddenly used.

"I'll let you know if things get worse." She has no idea what the line is here. She can't put him in a box and its frustrating. He just nods and she watches as he pulls on the patched up vest.

"Don't call, I'll come here or the home if I need anything." He's already reaching for the door and Tia just nods. She knows he'll show up when he wants to and he'll take what he wants. He's done exactly that for a year now and she hasn't managed to complain yet. "Be good." It's his usual parting phrase and she has no response before he's gone.

She sinks back in the bed with a sigh. Five minutes, she'll give herself five minutes of wallowing in his smell, still wrapped up in the dirty bedclothes and then she'll move. She'll have to replace the picture frame from beside the bed again, and she'll have to wash the sheets before she can sleep tonight. She waits the entire time to the second before she pulls herself out of the bed, picking up discarded clothes and the used condom as she goes. Now, she'll put her world back in order and then she'll wait, with bated breath, for him to come back and wreck it again.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome and thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

***I do not own anything you recognize***

**So the response to this story has been incredible. Thanks for all the kind reviews and words of ****encouragement. I can tell Happy is a popular boy here on ff. **

**I do want to let you all know I make no promises for fast updates on this work like I have on my other stories. I usually don't release anything without being a few chapters ahead. I made the mistake of posting this real time and it might be a slow going as a result. I will do my best not to let anyone down though, so don't worry about it getting abandoned or anything. **

**Either way here's chapter three, enjoy. **

* * *

It's eight fifteen when Tia stumbles through the front door of the home. She's running late and she can already feel a headache building slowly behind her left eye. It's always like this after Happy. It's been three days since his visit and she's still out of sync. She'd put the apartment back in order that night, washing the sheets, taking out the trash, removing every bit of evidence he'd ever appeared. When she'd woken the next morning she'd been prepared to pretend it was all just a dream. Then she'd found the Harley magazine on the coffee table and a dirty towel in the guest bath. He'd obviously made himself at home while he waited for her to get home. She's got an appointment with the super to change the locks yet again. Tia has no idea how he keeps getting in but she's going to keep taking steps to keep him out.

"Good morning Ms. Connery." Suzie is standing by the front desk with a stack of mail, her usual dour expression in place.

"Good morning Suzie. Is there anything big on the schedule?" Tia flicks through the envelopes carefully, she's expecting a letter.

"No ma'am. Mrs. Lowman's move to the new room is today and you've got a three o'clock with the Hartley's about their mother." Tia rubs at the bridge of her nose. The Hartley's were going to be the death of her. Their mother was a hellcat and the daughter-in-law was a bitch about every little thing.

"Okay," her voice trails off, "Do I have any phone messages?" The expected envelope is missing from the pack. Maybe he called.

"No." Suzie sounds far too interested and Tia gives her a disarming smile. "Is there anything else?"

"That's all, I'm going to make rounds." Tia hands off her coat and case to the waiting secretary before turning away.

Rounds were generally the best part of her day. The entire building formed a U around the long rectangular garden in the back and it usually took Tia about thirty minutes to walk the halls and check in on all the residents. Even running fifteen minutes late the home is quiet this time of morning, some residents are still in bed but most are settling down to watch TV after their breakfast. Its Tuesday, open house day, so Tia has on a skirt suit and her heels click on the tile. She stops by each room, running eyes over the charts and the check in sheets. She steps quickly by Loretta Hartley's room, she'll get enough of the woman when her children arrive this afternoon.

Hitting the end of the North hall Tia pushes out into the morning sunshine of the garden. Summer is just starting to come to a close and she'll have to come in one weekend soon to prune back the warm weather flowers and make sure the bulbs are in for the winter ones. She clicks across the paved patio, smiling at several residents who have come out to enjoy the fresh air before ducking into the South hall. South hall is the hospice side of the facility and it often takes longer to make sure everything is running smoothly. Today, however, Tia only has eyes for room 16. The door is open and she can hear the orderlies inside moving furniture. Tia ducks through the door to find Noreen Lowman in a wheelchair directing three men around the small room.

"I said put that mirror over the dresser boy, what part didn't you hear the first time." Noreen's snappish tone hides any sign that the woman is sick and Tia smiles.

"Good morning Mrs. Lowman."

"Tia dear, good morning." The elderly woman gives her a warm smile before turning back to the orderly. "Now center it, don't just plop it up there."

"I see you're settling in nicely. Do you like the room?" Tia can't help but be nervous. This is the same room she'd worked so hard to get her grandmother into years before. It's got the best view in the center.

"It's lovely dear, thank you for this. I know my boy didn't have the money." Noreen gives her a look that makes denying the accusation pointless.

"He's paying don't worry. I just thought you might like being closer to the flowers." Tia doesn't miss the now very wilted daisies still in a vase on the dresser. "Do you need anything? I see you've got the staff at your beck and call already."

"She's workin us to the bone Ms. Connery." Juan's tone is serious but he smiles big.

"Of course I'm working you. Don't think I didn't see you smoking behind the kitchens last week Juan Feliz." The younger man blushes and Tia hides a smile behind her hand. Noreen Lowman can't help but be a mother to everyone. "I don't need anything else dear. You going to come read to me today?"

"I'm not sure I'll have time, I have an afternoon appointment that's going to be quite long." Tia is already cursing the Hartley's in her head.

"It's the spawn of that Hartley bitch isn't it?" Two of the orderlies snort and Tia tries to school her face. Professionalism is difficult in these situations.

"The Hartley's will be in this afternoon yes." Noreen gives her a hard look at Tia just sets to straightening a lace doily near the room's TV.

"Don't let them push you around Tia, you're a strong girl. Show them." Noreen's is so like her grandmother's in that moment Tia can feel tears threatening.

"That's right Ms. Connery you kick that old bitch out if her kids give you trouble. Woman bit me last week when I went in to get her lunch tray." Juan sounds far too sure of himself.

"Mr. Feliz! We don't talk about our residents like that." He nods slowly but Noreen is chuckling and it ruins any kind of chastisement Tia was attempting. The orderlies file out of the room and Tia sits down on the edge of the bed. "You shouldn't encourage him Mrs. Lowman, I have enough trouble with him as it is."

"Oh go on, he's a good boy. Just a bit off sometimes. He's like my Louis that way." Tia nods, she's not sure that's an accurate description of Louis Lowman. "You alright girl? You look down."

"I'm fine, just tired. I haven't heard from my brother in a few weeks and I'm getting worried." It's a rare private admission from the usually reserved director.

"He's the one in rehab?" Noreen never minced words.

"Yes, he'd been doing so well. I just hope he still is." Tia straightens the fringe on the bed throw before getting up. "Let me know if you need anything at all Mrs. Lowman. I'll try to come by this afternoon."

"You're a good girl, I'll see you when I see you. Not going anywhere yet." Noreen's voice is already starting to lose its edge and Tia can tell she'll need to lie down soon. "Send in that cute orderly would you, the one with the nice ass. If someone's going to have to lift me into bed it better be a good looking man." Tia nods in agreement and laughs her way out of the room. It seems impossible that Noreen Lowman is in hospice, she's got too much life left in her.

The rest of the rounds go smoothly and Tia's back on schedule by the time she settles into her office to go over morning paperwork. There are the usual facility bills and Tia flicks through the papers quickly hoping that Suzie mixed a private letter in with the business mail. No luck. In a rare moment of weakness the brunette lets her head drop to the desk with a soft clunk. She hasn't heard from Ernesto in three weeks. When she'd first driven him to the expensive rehab facility she'd thought this was their chance to finally get things set straight. It was the first time her twin had agreed to help in five years and she'd the money to pay. He'd written weekly for the first month and then he'd started calling during his second thirty days but now that communications have tapered off she's starting to worry something's gone wrong.

He'd been a good boy, although he'd always had a bit of an addictive personality. Tia just hadn't expected things to go as far as they had. When she'd first caught him with a needle in his arm their parents had been dead two years and they'd been struggling to survive in a shitty apartment in Oakland. Six months later they'd moved to Bakersfield to live with their grandmother and Ernie had gotten a job at one of the local factories. Tia had hoped it would be a new start but it was only a few months before things were falling apart again. It had all come to a head when Nana caught him boiling crack over the kitchen stove and he'd taken to the streets.

Five years later they're 28 and Tia is pretty sure this rehab trip is his last shot. She knows how drugs destroy the human system; he can't keep his current habits up for much longer. She doesn't want to lose her twin to something so preventable. She pulls her head up with a big sigh, she'll have to call the rehab tonight and check in. She tries to avoid being overly involved in his treatment, Ernie's an adult but it's been too long. Forcing herself to get it together she starts on the paperwork covering her desk.

* * *

Happy looks up at the naked woman swaying on stage before him and takes a long pull from the whiskey bottle. It had been a mistake to let Tig talk him into coming to the Jelly Bean, he's not in the mood. He'd come because the other killer had had a desperate glint in his eye and Happy knows the ex sergeant at arms is just trying to drown all the recent drama SAMCRO's been wading through. Clay's betrayal of the club and Tig's subsequent demotion sent the man into a tight downward spiral and Happy could understand the need to escape. He needs an escape too just not one like this.

He takes another pull and thinks on his last trip to Bakersfield. Ma had looked good for all that she was apparently dying. Happy still can't believe she's going to succumb to this disease they'd fought so hard against. He's poured countless dollars into treatments and medicine over the last few years trying to get her through this and now; now it was all for nothing. He tips the bottle again and glances up at the stage.

In his mind he can see tight little hips, unmarked skin, confused liquid brown eyes and long black hair. Tia Connery was just one more problem the bald killer didn't need. He can't even remember how the whole thing started. Well, that's not entirely true, he can very clearly remember getting caught in her apartment. He'd broken in to make sure the nursing home was being run on the up and up but when she'd looked at him so concerned, trying to keep her professional face on even in the light of a B&E he'd had no choice but to fuck her against a wall. Really, she'd been asking for it.

She's a fucking disaster waiting to happen but he keeps going back for more. There was something about her perfectly ordered little apartment he loved. The way her face scrunches up when he intentionally breaks things. He's not usually a messy man but he can't help wanting to destroy her calm. It helps that she's such a wildcat in bed without knowing it. Confused and a bit too pure he loves getting her so revved up she'll let him do things he knows for a fact no man has ever done to that fit little body before. The look in those big dark eyes the first time he'd pushed her head between his legs had been mezmerising. She's an addiction he didn't ask for.

Another long tilt of the bottle and the woman on the stage is suddenly looking better. If he squints he can't even see the c-section scar marring her stomach. He glances towards the private booths in the far corner and he can just make out Tig leaning back on the bench, eyes closed, a head bobbing between his legs. Happy reaches up to the girl on the stage and she takes his hand without question. She leads the way, pushing his drunk ass down in the same booth as Tigger. The curly haired killer throws him a drunken smile and Happy doesn't return it. He leans back, closes his eyes, and tries to convince himself this is the kind of woman he actually deserves.

* * *

**I hope you all liked that. ****Reviews are always welcome. **

**I'm not as sure of Happy's history as I am of some of the other brothers so if I get off track let me know. **

**Also, if you're new to my work and you like this you might like my Wayward Series. Check them out. **


	4. Chapter 4

*** I do not own anything you recognize***

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed the first three chapters and everyone who has been reading. I also want to give a special shout out to those who are trying to keep up with both Reaper Ink and this. I plan to try and keep up with an alternating updates schedule. **

**Thanks again for being so great and I hope you continue to enjoy.**

* * *

Happy wakes up groggy the next morning on the clubhouse sofa. There may not have been a party the night before but he and Tig had managed to tear up the main room all the same. With a spinning head Hap glances towards the bar and finds Tig right where he expected him; passed out on the tall wooden surface. The bald killer pulls himself up and heads for the kitchen searching for water and aspirin. He's not usually a heavy drinker, preferring to keep his wits about him at all times but last night had been an exception he was willing to make. He hits the kitchen just in time to find Bobby pulling a batch of muffins from the oven.

"Morning killa." The larger man seems cheerful and it's a rare change from the last few weeks.

"Uh huh. What time is it?" Hap pushes past his brother to drink directly from the sink.

"Ten. Tig's late for work." Bobby dumps the muffins out on a cooling rack before leaning against he counter. "You two really had a time last night. Anything up?" Happy just keeps slurping down water and shrugs before pulling away.

"Tig needed some pussy, I was just being a good brother." Bobby raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms.

"Has Jax seemed off to you?" And there it is, the question Hap doesn't want to answer. Yes, the new president seemed off. They'd all been fucking off for the last few months.

"No." He snaps the word before turning to leave. He maybe a part of the Redwood Originals now but he doesn't plan on playing clique politics. He has his own shit to handle. He stomps across the main room to shove Tig off the bar. "You're late for work." He ignores the man's low groan from the floor and heads out.

"Where you goin?" Tig sounds like shit from behind him.

"I got somewhere to be." It's been four days since he's seen Ma and with time running out he's going to make sure she's taken care of.

* * *

"Mrs. Hartley, I know what your son requested yesterday but there really is no way I can allow you to have a dog in the home." Tia has been at work for two hours and she's already sorry she'd come in. The meeting with the Hartley's the day before had gone poorly and it seems that no matter how many times she said no they still didn't understand why their mother couldn't keep her Pomeranian in her room. The daughter-in-law had dropped the mutt off that morning and was refusing to come back to pick it up.

"Charlie's a good dog. He won't bother anyone." Tia looks down at the yippy ball of fluff currently peeing on the lobby floor and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hartley but this is an impossible request. If you want to keep the dog you'll have to find another facility that allows pets." Tia takes in the firm set of the elderly woman's jaw and she can tell they're about to get into another all out row. "Can someone come clean this up?" The puff has finished it's piss and is now running circles around it's master's wheelchair. "Suzie!" Tia's voice rings through the main atrium and she glances around at the residents who have gathered to watch the show.

"Tia Connery?" The male voice from the doorway is unfamiliar and Tia turns on the spot.

"Yes?" The two men walking through the front doors are both wearing expensive suits. Lawyers maybe? Tia has no idea but she's got too much going on. She's just about to ask who they are when Suzie bursts onto the scene with a roll of paper towels. "Suzie, thank you. Can you please clean up Charlie's mess and help Mrs. Hartley back to her room?"

"Ms. Connery we'd like to have a word if you have time." Tia turns back to the gentlemen and offers them a smile.

"Of course, just, who are you?" The man in the front smiles and Tia doesn't miss the way it never reaches his eyes.

"We're here with news on your brother. We know you called looking for him last night." Tia feels relief go through her, finally some news on Ernie. She'd called the rehab last night but it had been after hours and the night nurse had been unable to give her any information.

"Yes, right. Suzie, can you handle this?" Tia turns back to find her secretary already mopping up the mess. "Right this way gentlemen my office is through here." She leaves the disaster that is her job behind, making sure the men follow as she heads towards her office suite. "I'm so glad you came with news, although you could have just called." She pushes into the office and turns to motion them to follow. Turning to walk behind her desk she continues, "He's stopped writing and I was concerne…"

The nonsense she'd been rambling off is cut short when a hand wraps around her throat and she loses the ability to scream as she's slammed down on the surface of the desk. It's the silent man who's got her, his hand so tight she's having trouble breathing and her mouth opens and closes soundlessly as she attempts to pull in air.

"You can let her breathe." The blonde man speaks from the back and Tia's eyes flick from his face to the now closed door rapidly. The hand loosens just enough. "Ms. Connery, your brother has gotten himself into a bit of trouble. He seems to think you'll be willing to get him out of it." The blonde man's eyes are cold and he's pulling on leather gloves that match those worn by the man holding her down. Something clicks deep in her brain and she struggles against the polished surface of the desk.

"Stop." The silent man finally speaks and his cold voice stills her movement immediately.

"Ernie has racked up quite a debt with my employers and we're here to collect." The blonde man nods as he speaks and she suddenly finds herself released. Sitting up quickly she rubs at her quickly bruising throat.

"I don't have any money. Not here. Is he okay?" She can hear her heart in her ears and she wonders if this is what it feels like to know you're going to die.

"That safe behind you says different." The silent man is already moving towards the wall safe and Tia can feel panic rising higher in her throat.

"That's not my money, that's for the…" She's cut off for the second time when the blonde man pulls a gun and she can do nothing but swallow.

"It doesn't really matter to us." The gunshot that shatters the safe lock is unimaginably loud in the confined office and Tia screams, covering her ears on instinct. There's yelling from outside the office and she doesn't turn to watch as they empty the broken metal box. "This is a down payment Ms. Connery, we'll be back for the rest." The blonde man actually winks and salutes her with the gun as he and his partner bust through the office door. Tia hears Suzie scream and then they're gone, the smell of gunpowder lingers in their wake.

"Ms. Connery! !" It's Juan who comes running through the office door and Tia can just see security behind him. "What happened? Are you okay?" Juan's running his hands down her sides as though he's checking for wounds the sudden touch breaks the trance. Tia pushes him off and jumps down from the desk on shaky legs.

"I'm fine, it was a robbery. Just a robbery." She takes several deep breaths but she knows she won't stop shaking for days. "Is everyone else okay?" Juan's searching her face with big eyes and she can tell he thinks she's lying but she ignores him. "Juan! Is anyone else hurt?"

"No, no ma'am. Everyone's fine. They broke the front window on their way out." Tia nods.

"Call the contractor and have a board put up. Please have the residents reassured and… and call the police." The police are the last people she wants to call. She'll have to lie about the circumstances but there's nothing else to be done. This is how you handle crisis.

"Yes ma'am. Are you sure you're okay?" Tia tries to force her eyes to focus on the young man before her but all she can see is her twin beaten and dead somewhere.

"I'm fine, I have to go. I need to go lie down." She's already grabbing her coat.

"The police will want to talk to you." Juan catches at her arm and she shakes him off.

"It was a robbery Mr. Feliz. You saw their faces just as clearly as I did. If they have questions please be so kind as to give them my card." He still looks uncertain but he nods and she grabs her case pushing past him. She stops in the outer office to make sure Suzie really is okay but the secretary has always thrived on drama and Tia finds her already relating an exaggerated version of events to the nurses. "Suzie, I need to go home and lie down. I'll be in tomorrow. Mr. Feliz is going to call the police, please tell them they can reach me at home if they have any questions." Suzie barely looks up from her captive audience and Tia rushes out of the building.

The familiar interior of her beetle is far less reassuring than she'd hoped and Tia throws it in drive without her usual concern for double checking the mirrors. Can she go home? Should she drive to the rehab? She could go to the police, she could tell them everything. They might arrest Ernie though and the thought has her turning away from home and the local station. She drives aimlessly, not sure where she's going. The blonde man's eyes are bright in her mind and she knows he was serious when he said they'd be back.

She ends up pulling over in front of the small house she once shared with her grandmother. The house had never been in the best neighborhood and without Nana's healing touch it's fallen into disrepair. The front porch railing is broken and the roof is sagging. Tia can still remember when it was painted a sunny yellow and the garden was a riot of color. She'd give anything for Nana to walk out the door right now with a cup of tea. Tia presses her forehead into the steering wheel just in time for the first sob.

It's hours later before Tia turns the bug into her usual spot in the underground garage. Her eyes sting from the wealth of tears she'd shed and there's a dark bruise forming around the column of her throat. She grabs a silk scarf out of the car's center console and ties it neatly to hide the fingerprints starting to stand out in dark relief against her skin. She's twitchy as she walks to elevator and she's still not sure coming home was the right idea but she has nowhere else to go. Ernie is her only surviving family and he's in more trouble than she is.

The elevator dings open on the third floor and Tia is drafting the email she'll have to send out to the families of her residents tonight. She shouldn't have wasted the afternoon panicking, she needs to do damage control and fast. If she's not careful she'll be running an empty nursing home. People don't like the idea of guns around their loved ones. She knows she doesn't, Ernie's just never really given her a choice. She digs in her bag for her keys trying to decide if it's necessary to mention the gun in the email at all when she spots the man by her door.

He's a stark contrast to the men from the home. Sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, he's got a dirty backpack clutched to his chest and a ball cap pulled low on his head. He's thin, dirt packed deep under his fingernails and Tia can smell him from five feet away. She takes in the curve of one cheek visible under the cap and lets out a small gasp of recognition. His head snaps up at the sound and Tia takes in his bloodshot eyes, her eyes. She stares down at her twin in shock.

"Tia? Thank god." Ernie pulls himself up off the floor and Tia doesn't move just staring at the man who used to look so much like her. He's practically emaciated.

"Ernie. What are you doing here? There are men looking for you." He has the decency to look ashamed.

"No, no. That's just a little misunderstanding. I can explain it." She doubts that but she pushes past him for the door all the same.

"Okay, quick get inside." She wants to believe he can talk it all away.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome. Thanks for reading. **

**For those of you who are new to my work I always answer questions in reviews so if you're curious about anything ask away. **

**Thanks again for everything. See you all soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

***I do not own anything you recognize***

**I want to start by thanking everyone who has reviewed and followed and favorited. You are all amazing. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Tia doesn't talk to her brother for the first hour he's in her home. Instead she sets to the task of getting him closer to human. She forces him into the guest bath with clean towels and lots of soap. Then she makes chicken soup, the cheap canned kind with the star noodles. It's his favorite. After they've eaten and she's made them both cups of tea they settle on the big red sofa and she stares at the man who shares her DNA. He looks like shit and even though he's wearing long sleeves Tia knows there'll be track marks on his arms. She'd looked through his pack while he was in the shower; she knows he has a kit on him.

In all honesty Tia doesn't know what to say to him anymore. They haven't lived together in years and it's not like they have a normal sibling relationship. Tia misses the little boy that used to beat up bullies for her in the schoolyard. She really misses the teenage boy who used to sit on their parent's roof and talk about everything and anything with her. Now she's got a shell of that man in front of her.

"What's going on Ernie?" She tries to keep her voice soft but all she wants to do is yell until he admits that he's fucked up yet again.

"It's complicated Tia. I'm in some trouble. I had to run away from the rehab, they found me there." He looks her in the eye when he speaks and she wants to believe him but she knows it's a lie.

"You're using again." It's not a question.

"No, no I'm not Tia I swear. This is old shit from before. They came to the rehab demanding money and I had to run. I don't know how they found you." She takes a sip of tea letting this settle in.

"They said you told them I would pay your debts. How much do you owe them Ernie?" She can leave the drug conversation for a moment. They're going to have to talk about it though.

"40k." His voice is barely a whisper and he won't meet her eyes. Tia feels her heart freeze up.

"Are you kidding me? Ernie how could you; I can't pay that off. I've been barely managing with the rehab bills." Her voice is rising slowly and she can feel panic deep in her chest. She has eight thousand in her savings. Maybe they can set up a payment plan? She doubts the men from today are the types to take checks by mail.

"It's not my fault Tia, they kept adding interest and I couldn't help myself. That was before I got clean." It's the last straw and she puts her mug down. She can feel her slow temper getting the best of her and it's all she can do not to start screaming.

"You're not clean Ernie. Don't lie to me. I found your kit. I know you're using again. Why would you send them to me?" He's staring down at his fidgety hands and Tia can do math, she knows it's probably been a few hours since his last hit. He's going to start having withdrawals soon. There's a bottle of methadone taped under her bathroom sink for just this type of situation but she won't go get it. She wants to see him expose the truth.

"I'm not Tia, I'm not. I swear. That's an old kit, was in the bag." It's bullshit, no junkie carries extra smack around just for fun. She wants to hit him.

"They stole money from my job Ernie, they did this to my neck." She sounds desperate as she pulls the scarf from her neck and she watches as his eyes widen when the bruises are revealed. "What have you gotten us into? I don't think I can save you again." His eyes go wide at her words and she wonders if he really thought she was going to spend her entire life getting him out of trouble. He probably did, she always had before.

"Fuck Tia, I… I swear I didn't think they would. I thought they would just. I don't know." She presses a hand over her eyes and stands.

"I know what you thought Ernie but I can't do this again. You can stay here tonight but you need to go tomorrow. I can't help you this time." She's signing his death warrant, they both know it and she feels like her soul is splitting in half.

"Tia. Tia." He's looking up at her from the couch and there are tears in his eyes. "They'll kill me." His voice is broken and he grabs for one of her hands. She pulls it away.

"I can give you some money, you can get out of Cali but I can't pay them off Ernie, I can't keep doing this for you. I'm sorry." She makes it to her dark bedroom before the tears start and she ends up sitting on the end of the bed head in hands.

She wants to help him, god she wants to help him so much it's going to kill her but she can't. She's spent her entire life cleaning up Ernie's messes from pawning everything she owns to support his habit to dragging him bodily out of smack houses in the dead of night. She's stayed by his side through three overdoses, four rehab stints, and she's spent who knows how many thousands of dollars paying off his debts. He's her twin, her other half, the only person she's ever counted on and she'd always trusted him to keep her clear of his shit. She wipes at the tears streaming down her face and tries to figure out where things went so wrong. Maybe she should have cut him off years ago.

This newest train of thought is interrupted off by a crash from the living room and Tia jumps to her feet, running out of the bedroom. Ernie is on his knees on the floor, the contents of his backpack spread around the room wildly. His eyes are huge and he's shaking as he rips through the small zippered case she'd found mixed into his clothes earlier that evening. She knows immediately what happened.

"What'd you do with it Tia?" He's yelling and his eyes are bulging. "You bitch! What'd you do?" She leans against the doorframe and wraps her arms around herself. This man isn't her brother. This is the man she can't save.

"I flushed it." He looks up at her and he's shaking, his face a mask she's never seen.

"You fucking bitch." He's already gathering up his things and she knows he's about to make his escape. "Where's the money? I know you keep money here." She shakes her head.

"I'm not giving you any money Ernie. If you stay here and go through detox I'll give you some cash to get out of Cali but I'm not paying for you to go out and buy more." He's on his feet in a second and for the first time in her life Tia is scared of him. They may be twins but he's got a good a few inches on her and even in his emaciated state she knows he could do damage. Especially in the throws of a withdrawal.

"Where is it?" His arm sweeps out at the end table and she jumps as the lamp and phone shatter to the floor.

"Calm down. I'll call the cops." She's never threatened him with the police.

"Give me the money Tia!" He's all out shouting now and she wonders how long it will take a neighbor to actually call the police, this is usually a quiet neighborhood.

"I'm not giving you anything!" She shouts back, heedless of the circumstances. After everything today this is too much.

"Methadone. You always have methadone you sneaky bitch I know you have those doctors at your home in your pocket." He lunges for her and she falls sideways into her room as he rushes for the master bath.

"Ernie you can't take it for a high!" She pulls herself up onto hands and knees trying to get after him. He's already in the bathroom, tearing things from the counter. There's a loud clatter as he dumps one of the drawers onto the floor. She grabs at his shoulder to stop him.

"Get off me." His elbow slams backwards into her stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of her. "I know you have it." He's dumping another drawer and Tia leans back on the wall trying to catch her breath, her ribs feel like they're on fire. She glances up as he lets out a triumphant crow; he's on his knees, the small orange bottle clutched in one hand.

"Ernie you can't take it like that. It has to be measured out." She's gasping out the words and he throws her an annoyed look.

"Shut up Tia." This man is not her twin.

"Don't move." The voice from the bedroom is cold and Tia watches as Ernie's eyes go wide. "Drop it." Her brother shakes his head and there's a soft click of metal on metal. Tia can feel her heart hammering in her chest. She knows that too calm voice.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ernie's pulling himself to his feet, pill bottle still in his hand and Tia reaches out for him.

"A friend." There are heavy footsteps and Tia keeps her eyes on the tile refusing to look up even as Ernie lunges forward. There's a sickening crack and she screams as her brother falls boneless to the floor at her feet.

"Did you kill him, Jesus, did you kill him?" She's on her knees in a second and she feels her panic subside just a bit when she finds a pulse at Ernie's neck. She looks up at Happy just in time to see him tuck the gun back into a shoulder holster.

"Who is he?" Happy's face is blank as he stares down at her.

"My brother. He's…" She has no idea how to explain this. "He needs help." The biker nods and reaches down grabbing at her arm. She feels boneless as he pulls her to her feet. "Help me get him on the bed at least." She feels so weak as she pleads but Hap is having none of it. He doesn't even acknowledge that she's spoken as he drags her out into the bedroom and pushes her down on the bed.

"Stay." There's nothing to do but obey and she watches as the big man walks back into the bathroom, gathering up the pill bottle he pockets it before closing the door on Ernie and shoving a chair under the handle.

"Please, you can't just leave him in there like that. He'll have a concussion, we need to wake him up and check for cranial bleeding, reaction times." She can feel her medical training kicking in like an old friend in light of this terrifying situation.

"He'll be fine." Happy's voice brooks no argument and he kneels down in front of her by the edge of the bed. His eyes are unreadable as he reaches out for her chin, turning her head side to side, his fingers trail down the bruises on her throat. "You let another man lay hands on you." It's not a question and when her mouth opens to respond nothing comes out.

"What are you doing here?" She finally manages.

"I went to the home to see Ma. Saw the broken glass and she told me about the robbery. Came by to find out what the fuck is going on." Tia nods, pushing all her white night fantasies aside. He wasn't here to save her, he was here to make sure he didn't need to protect Noreen.

"I'm sorry about that. We'll of course give you a full refund and understand if you need to move your loved one." Her voice goes flat as she forces herself into work mode. He smiles at her dangerously and she swallows.

"You're an idiot zorra." She has no idea what he's getting at but she loses all thought when his hands start to tug at the buttons on her shirt. If he thinks they're fucking after all this he's lost his mind.

"Stop." She tries to push him away and his smile is gone instantly. He grabs at her wrists with one hand and holds them still.

"You don't tell me what to do." His eyes are mesmerizing and she nods slowly. His hands go back to work on her shirt and he pulls it open, face still serious. For a minute she thinks he's really going to try and fuck her without permission but then is hands are gliding down her sides gently, his fingers testing her ribs. She lets out a hiss of pain and he nods. "Bruised not broken. Now tell me what happened."

"My brother, he's an addict." Happy's face doesn't change; he just nods for her to continue. "He was in rehab and I thought… I thought he was going to get it together this time but," She swallows hard. "There were men today at the home, they say he owes them money. They came to me for payment. Emptied the safe at the home." She doesn't add the part about them promising to return.

"They'll be back for more right?" His voice is gravel and Tia wants someone to pull her close and tell her it'll be all right. She knows she won't find that comfort here. She just nods. "Right, take this." He's reaching for his gun and she balks as he holds it out to her, his eyes are cold and there's an expression there she doesn't recognize. "Take it!" She reaches out for it gingerly. "Have you ever used a gun before?"

"No." Her heart is in her throat just holding it. He grimaces.

"Fuck me. Look," he takes it back, "this is the safety, leave that on unless you plan to shoot it. The rest is simple, point and pull." He demonstrates without fully compressing the trigger and she nods. "If you use it, you call me and I'll come do the clean up. Aim for the chest, bigger target." He gives her a hard look. "Your brother will wake up soon, do what you want there. I have to go take care of some shit." She nods again, she feels hollow.

"What do I do?" His eyes are hard and if he's not going to comfort her he can at least give her instructions.

Instead of an answer she gets a kiss, his lips slamming down on hers with their usual force. His fingers tangle back in her hair and despite everything Tia finds herself kissing him back the gun pressing between them. He pulls away after a long moment and gives her another once over, his eyes impossibly dark.

"Stay here, do what you usually do. Use that gun. If I come back here zorra and find out you've let another man touch you there'll be trouble." He's staring at her and she realizes he's waiting for her to agree.

"Yes," she nods and he's already pulling himself to his feet.

"Take this." He's holding out a small flip phone and when she doesn't reach out for it he tosses it on the bed. "Untraceable, only use that to call me from now on. Don't let your brother get that gun." His voice is stern and he gives her one last look before he turns to go.

Tia hears the front door close and lock and she wonders how the fuck he keeps getting her new keys. It doesn't really matter anymore. She's shaking as she pulls herself to her feet and she's careful with the gun. It makes her nervous in a deep aching way. She's a good girl, or at least she'd always tried to be. This is not how she saw her life going. At 28 she should have a husband and a few kids. She should have a white picket fence. Instead she's got a wrecked apartment, an addict in her bathroom, and an illegal firearm. She takes a shuddering breath.

Moving towards her closet she shoves the gun into a box on the top shelf and tucks the phone into her briefcase before settling herself back on the bed. She wants to go into the bathroom and check on Ernie but the feeling of his elbow smashing into her is too fresh. She doesn't know who that man is but it's not her loving, sometimes high twin. She curls up on the bed facing the door and stares at the line of light at the bottom. If she's quiet she'll be able to hear when he wakes up. She lays there, her mind going a million miles a minute until sleep takes her.

* * *

**I do want to clarify, zorra, is a Spanish word for hooker. It's not the traditional term but it's a slang word and I thought it made sense as a nickname for Tia. **

**Reviews are always welcome, don't be afraid to send a critique if you have one. Thanks for reading and I'll see you all in a few days. **


	6. Chapter 6

**First, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and read this story. The response has been overwhelming and I really appreciate everyone of you. **

**Second, this chapter was extremely difficult to write as I struggled to get out how Happy feels about Tia, so I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

Happy wipes the blood off his gloved hands before throwing the towel down with the bodies. It hadn't been hard to track down the men who robbed the nursing home. In Bakersfield there were only two groups that dealt and only one had white members. Finding the hideout hadn't taken more than a few persuasive questions under a nearby overpass. It's only been 90 minutes since he left Tia crying and bruised on the floor of her bedroom and he's already killed two men and rigged the building to blow. He takes one last look around to make sure he's not forgetting anything, grabs the envelope of money from the home, and walks out. He makes sure he's clear before he sets off the explosives, silently thanking Op for teaching him a trick or two before going MIA months before.

The set up is timed and when the first loud bang echoes down the street Hap is already two stop lights closer to Tia's town home. He hadn't planned to go back when he'd left but the whole time he was dealing with the Aryan brothers who beat her up he hadn't been able to get her tear stained face out of his mind. He's never left her without getting his dick wet and he doesn't plan to start now. Or at least, that's what he keeps telling himself.

The second blast goes off as the light turns green and he smiles. There won't even be parts of bodies left for the crime lab. It's just going to be another explosive meth lab. He's literally making the turn that would take him back to the upscale part of town where Tia lives when his prepay vibrates in his kutte. He ignores it the first time but when it starts to buzz a second time he pulls the bike to a stop and fishes it out.

"Hello?"

"Killa." Tig's voice is gravelly through the cheap speaker and Happy runs a hand down his face.

"What's up Tig?" He doesn't really want to know.

"We need you in Charming. I know you're with your mom but Jax asked if I would call. We've got a drop." To his credit Tig does sound apologetic and Happy lets out a deep breath.

"Be there in four. Is that fast enough?" He's already checking oncoming traffic to make the uturn.

"Make it three and a half brother." Tig hangs up before Happy can and he shoves the phone back into his pocket.

He glances at the traffic one more time and then down at his watch, trying to decide if he has time to make it to Tia, fuck her and then get to Charming. Maybe if he keeps the bike around a hundred the whole time back. It'd be too close though and the club comes first so with one more glance he turns the bike towards Charming.

Happy hits the I5 and tries to figure out what it is about Tia's innocent act that gets him going. The problem is he's well aware it's not an act. She really is that good. It was the one thing he can never really get his mind around. She's beautiful, intelligent, and completely pulled together but when he'd broken into her apartment that first night and she'd only looked shocked for a second before offering to make him a cup of tea he'd been floored. She'd humored him then. Settling on the couch she'd kept up her prim little director act, ankles crossed, while he drilled her about the nursing home and his mother's future care.

He feels so out of place in Tia's world and it's more than unnerving. Happy is a man who is never out of place because if he doesn't fit in somewhere he just breaks shit until he does. Be it glassware or faces, he doesn't care. He can't do that in Tia's world though, there is nothing that will ever make him acceptable in her shiny apartment. He will never look right next to her tight, suit clad body. He will never make sense beside her diplomas, flowers, or clean life.

It hadn't mattered that first night though because all she'd had to do was take off her blazer and he was hard. He'd felt like some Victorian fop from one of Ma's books; a sliver of ankle and he was ready to go. It had been embarrassing until he'd realized it didn't matter that he would never fit into her life. He fit between her thighs.

So he'd fucked her. She'd been playing up her comforting director shit and they'd been sitting close enough that their knees were touching. It hadn't taken much to press his lips to hers and while she'd stiffened for a moment she'd sunk into it eventually and he'd been right. He fit perfectly between those sweet legs and the way she'd looked up at him from the couch that first time, eyes wide, her lips struggling to explain that she wasn't experienced. It had been the end. He'd made sure she enjoyed herself to guarantee a repeat performance and then he'd left.

He'd kept her super on payroll after that. It was money Happy honestly didn't have to waste but it had been worth it to receive a new key in the mail every month. He loved the look on her face when she'd come home and found him on her sofa no sign of a break in. It may be fucked up but he really did like playing with her world. It made him feel better about how out of place in it he really was.

This new mess with her brother is something Happy hadn't anticipated and he hates it in a way that has rage coiling deep in his stomach. The kills had helped but he can still feel the monster roaring. Over the last year Tia had become Happy's bright spot. In all the shit that was going down with the club and everything with Ma, Tia's clean little apartment and her big liquid eyes had become his escape. He would run to her when things got too dark, when he felt the final silent curve sneaking up, and for once a world where he didn't fit made sense. When he was in that white bedroom, surrounded by the girl's clean scent he could pretend that things were right.

Happy didn't own much, he didn't need much, but he owned Tia Connery; plain and simple. He may not be the best man for her and he certainly didn't treat her right but that didn't mean anyone else got to come in and treat her worse. She was pure and he liked her that way, he was the only one who got to make her dirty and that was only in bed. God, he loved making her dirty in bed. The look on her face the first time he'd intentionally unloaded onto her toned stomach had been spectacular. This shit with her brother was unacceptable and he couldn't decide if he was mad with her for not telling him about or with himself for never giving her the chance. Either way, anything that threatened what was his deserved to die.

So he'd cleaned up and made his position very clear to Tia. She was his and she better remember it. Innocent or not he expects her to take care of herself. She won't use the gun, of that he's sure, the terrified look on her face when he'd pulled it out had been enough to confirm that. He's usually careful to come to her place unarmed. Tia's not the type to be comfortable with a piece lying around her house, not that she'd say anything about it. She's too controlled.

Tia's refusal to enter into any kind of conflict is the best and worst thing about her. Happy doesn't think he's ever heard the bitch utter the word no. But sometimes he can see it, lingering in her dark eyes, trapped just behind those pouty lips. He's seen her lose control in bed and he doesn't ever want to see her lose it in life. Those moments of unrestrained passion are for him alone, there's not a man alive with the right to see what he knows is bubbling beneath her surface. It's why he hates leaving her with the gun, despite the necessity. The way she'd looked, so vulnerable and confused had made him feel better but he still didn't like the way it shone metallic in her hand. He didn't need another hard woman in his life.

The welcome to Charming sign is a blur and Hap slows his bike, pushing Tia to the back of his mind. It's time for business. He's running late but he doesn't plan on attracting the attention of the Sheriffs. Things may have calmed down over the last few months but Lieutenant Roosevelt would still take any opportunity he could to cause trouble. Happy doesn't stop in town, just passes through, hitting the throttle once he's on the county road that leads out to the club's most recent warehouse space.

He pulls the bike to a stop in the dirt lot. Tig and Juice are leaning against their own dynas and there are several armed Cartel men scattered against SUVs. Hap can see Jax, Chibs, and Bobby's bikes abandoned in the lot and figures they must be inside handling the deal. It's been like this for months and no one likes it. The way Jax insists on catering to the Cartel as privately as possible. Keeping some brothers out while others are let in; it's starting to grate on everybody's nerves.

"You're late." Tig snaps out the words and Happy just shrugs. He knows the ex-sergeant at arms is just pissy about being out of the inner circle.

"I got here when I could. There's some shit going down in Bakersfield I had to handle." He ignores the question in Tig's eyes as he climbs off his bike. He really doesn't want the other killer anywhere near Tia. "What are we doing here anyways?"

"They're finishing the deal inside. Romeo brought the drugs but Jax, Chibs and Bobby have to go to a second location to pick up the guns. We're supposed to stay here and guard the warehouse." Juice is eyeing the armed men scattered around the lot as he talks and Happy let's this new information sink in.

"Shifts?" He didn't sign on to Charming to end up a guard dog.

"Yea, I think so." Tig is nodding even as the large doors of the barn slide open and Jax emerges first, talking with Romeo. Happy watches as they shake hands and then the Cartel and all his men are packing up and heading out.

"Killa!" Chibs' loud voice rings over the space as the Scot bounds forward. Happy takes his outstretched hand.

"How'd it go?" Tig speaks up.

"Everything's golden brother. Less coke than last time and more guns just like we agreed." Happy nods at this report from Bobby.

"We have to go pick up the guns in the van. You three can take shifts on the warehouse. I want someone here at all times though." Jax is already mounting his bike as he talks and Happy just nods. The younger man had settled into the president's patch with force. Hap has no doubt it helps that his newly badass old lady is standing behind him. The three men depart and Happy shares a glance with Tig.

"Not it." He and Tig speak at the same time and Juice lets out a groan.

"Seriously? You want me to take first watch while you two go cause trouble at the Jelly Bean?" The younger man looks annoyed but he's already pulling his gun and heading for the door. "Don't be late for the switch."

"Pussy or booze?" Tig is straddling his bike as he asks the question and Happy shrugs. "Both it is then." Tig's bike roars to life and Happy lets the other man peel out before looking over at Juice.

"Your cousin ain't got shit handled down there. You told me he could keep an eye on things." Juice goes wide-eyed and Happy feels his temper rising. He hadn't told the young biker exactly why he wanted his cousin to apply at the nursing home but it had been an easy way to keep tabs on Tia for the last year. He may not want the club near her but he's not stupid enough to fuck her regularly and then leave her without some protection.

"What's he done? He's a bit short in the brains Hap, I'm sure he thinks he's got it covered." Juice is bouncing from foot to foot and Happy knows he's got the boy nervous.

"You call him and you tell him if I find out someone threatens what's mine again he won't make it to the next day and why the fuck is he using your name?" Juice just shrugs and Happy stares at him hard to make it clear he wants an answer.

"Only the first, we had to kind mess with his papers to get rid of some charges. Otherwise he wouldn't have passed the background check." Happy snorts at that and cranks up his bike. He bets the hacker thought it was a big lark to sit around making up new aliases.

"Whatever. Tell him what I said brother, and make it clear I'm serious. He's to protect my Ma at all costs, the director too. Ma's taken a liking to the bitch and I don't want to explain why her favorite reader took one in the head." Juice is nodding enthusiastically and Happy knows he can trust the kid to pass on the message. Boy may be a bit of a fuck up but he always comes through in the end. With that parting message he hits the throttle and follows Tig towards the newest distraction.

* * *

Tia stares down into the empty shoebox. It once held two thousand dollars but all that's left now is a crumpled piece of paper with Ernie's messy writing scrawled across it. 'I love you,' that's all her twin had to say about his late night escape and robbery. Tia has no idea how she'd slept through the noise he must have made but she had and when she woke this morning it'd been to an empty apartment. The bathroom door was swinging half of its hinges and he brother was gone, along with her back up stash of cash.

He'll be back. Two thousand is a lot but it's not near enough to keep him in drugs forever and she's his only source of money. She'll have to get more creative about where she hides her cash. Tia shoves the lid back on the box and pushes it under the bed. For a moment she thinks about calling Happy on the prepay but her brother disappearing into the night isn't all that shocking and she doubts the biker will want to hear about her worries. He hadn't been overly concerned for Ernie's well being the night before.

She pulls herself to her feet just in time to hear the mail slot clatter and she tugs her robe tighter as she heads for the front door. It's still too early for normal delivery but sometimes packages come at this time of day. Stepping gingerly over the still shattered lamp in the main room she heads for the front door. There's no deliveryman waiting on the welcome mat but the flag is up on the wall-mounted mailbox so she lifts the metal top and peers inside. There's a standard padded envelope tucked in the space and she pulls it out before heading towards the kitchen. She's already late for work and she's going to need lots of coffee to make it through the day.

Tia leans against the counter while the coffee brews and examines the package. No return address and no postage stamp, her name is written in neat script across the front. Must have been dropped off by courier. She rips at the seal, getting the top open and freezes at the familiar smell of blood. Panic rises in her chest and she can feel her heart as she upends the envelope over the counter. What rolls out is terrifying and for a moment Tia stares at it in shock, her mind in overdrive. She barely makes it to the sink before she retches up everything in her stomach.

Still bent over the metal basin, Tia cuts her gaze at the body part still lying on her neat white counter tops. The human eye when removed from the body retains all its shape and glory and Tia knows the dark iris that's staring at her from outside it's usual face. She gags over the sink again as her body rejects the recognition. She sinks on shaking legs to the tile floor, her head falling into her hands. Apparently two thousand dollars hadn't been enough to keep Ernie out of trouble for more than a few hours. His name in her mind causes her to gag again but there's nothing left to come up and she just ends up curled around herself on the cold tile. She has no idea what to do.

* * *

**So I hope you all liked that. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. The real action is coming soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

***I do not own anything you recognize* **

**Hey all, I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far. You all make me smile on a regular basis. **

**This chapter doesn't have a whole lot of action but it sets us up for the next bit of drama so I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

Tia goes to work. When the world comes down what else is a girl to do but pretend everything is all right. She parks in the home's front lot an hour late but just as put together as she would be any other day. She'd tried to call Happy on the prepay he'd left only to find the phone missing from her briefcase along with her id and credit cards. It seems Ernie got creative about his stealing this time around.

Tia leans over the case, still sitting in the passenger seat, and checks on the gun now tucked into the inner pocket. Ernie's eye is packed in a ziploc bag full of ice in the main compartment. She hadn't wanted to bring the gun loaded but after a few Internet searches she figured how to remove and empty the clip and there are now bullets scattered across the bottom of the designer bag. She wonders how her life got to this point so quickly.

Checking everything one last time she climbs out of the car. She's not really here to work; she's here to make sure Noreen is okay. Tia may not be the hardest woman on the block but she's watched enough _Gangland_ and _Law and Order_ to know how the other side works and she's got no doubt now that Happy is a part of the other side. She knows that if he went after the men who robbed the home there are probably more that will figure it out. Tia has made one promise to the man over the last year and that's to make sure his mother finds peace during her last few months on this earth. That promise isn't going be destroyed by Ernie's bullshit.

Tia stares at the building she's poured so much of her last six years into and sighs. The home looks sadder than usual with the front window boarded up. Climbing out of the car she starts towards the home, her briefcase carefully slung over one shoulder. She shouldn't have left yesterday, she should have stayed and made sure everything was okay with the police. There are no residents resting on the sunny front porch this morning and the receptionist jumps when Tia walks through the doors.

"Mrs. Connery, we've been expecting you. Mr. Marks from the board of directors is in your office." The girl smiles and Tia forces a smile back, tugging at the scarf around her neck self-consciously.

"Thank you." Mr. Marks has the potential to be a big problem and the last thing Tia needs is to add unemployed to her current list of problems but she doesn't change direction. Just continues on her way towards the South Ward and Noreen Lowman's room. The hall is quiet and Tia clutches her case tight as she peers through the window on Noreen's door, her heart calms when she catches sight of the elderly woman sitting up in bed watching the morning shows on the room's small TV. She pushes in and shuts the door firmly behind her.

"Tia? Juan said he didn't think you'd be back today." Noreen is staring at her with wide eyes and Tia hits the lock on the door, pulling the blinds. "I see; my boy seemed to think it wasn't just a robbery either." The elderly woman's face has gone hard in a way Tia doesn't recognize and she feels like Noreen is looking into her soul. "What has my Luis brought down on you now?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's not Luis. I just wanted to come by and make sure you were okay after yesterday's excitement." Tia tries to keep her voice calm as she moves towards the bed but she knows she's failing. She wants Noreen to morph into her Nana; she wants anyone who can help her. Instead Tia takes a deep breath. "Are you feeling alright after yesterday? I know many of the residents were very scared." Tia settles herself on the end of the bed, leather case clutched to her chest.

"Don't bullshit me baby, I know my boy and I'm not blind. I know he's been seeing you behind my back and I'm sure he's brought you some trouble. I've told him before to leave that thugging behind." Noreen gives her a hard look and Tia feels the tears welling up without permission. She may love Mrs. Lowman but Noreen is not her Nana. Tia's own grandmother would have had a heart attack before she would have used language like that.

"It's not like that." Tia stares down at the lace coverlet on the bed. She has no idea what it was like. "It's my troubles coming down him really. I—" She's cut off by someone trying to turn the door handle and she's on her feet in an instant. There's a clatter behind her and when she looks back to Noreen it's to find the old woman clutching a small gun, safety off. "What?"

"Answer the door sweet girl." Noreen sounds more than calm. "I'll keep it out of sight." Tia just nods and she feels like the whole world has turned upside down. Just yesterday she was telling one resident they couldn't keep a pet and now she's got hospice patients with guns in their nightstands. Either way, there's nothing to do but obey so Tia abandons her case and heads towards the door. She looks back at Noreen once more and the old lady nods, the hand with the gun tucked under the covers. Tia turns the lock and pulls open the door slowly.

"Mrs. Connery, what are you doing? Mr. Marks is looking everywhere for you." Juan is standing on the other side his usual grin missing.

"Is that my boy?" Noreen's voice rings out from behind her and for a moment Tia thinks the old woman is confused.

"It's me Mrs. Lowman." Juan is already pushing past Tia and she feels hopelessly confused. Things only get worse when Noreen puts the gun on top of the covers again and Juan doesn't even react.

"What is going on?" Tia is moving back towards the bed and when she throws her hands up one hits the case perched on the edge. She lets out a cry trying to catch at the leather bag but it's too late and the whole thing topples down gun and bag of ice spilling onto the floor.

"Could ask you the same thing baby." Noreen is leaning over the side of the bed her eyes trained on the gun.

"Is that an eye?" Juan's gaze is fixed on the bag and Tia snatches it from the floor to make sure it's still sealed. She knows they'll never be able to put it back, not after the way it was delivered, but she can't bring herself to throw it away. It might be the last part of Ernie she ever sees.

"Yes. Now you explain and I'll explain." Tia can feel herself cracking around the edges.

"I'm going to go stall Marks. Get her out of here Noreen." Juan is already heading towards the door and Tia sinks back onto the bed, the ice cold against her chest.

"Don't waste time girl, get that gun up off the floor and back in your bag. You better not let Luis find out you're carrying it around unloaded either." There's a slam as Noreen tucks her own piece back in the nightstand and Tia scrambles to pick up Happy's gun off the floor as Juan disappears out the door. "I see you weren't kidding when you said this was your trouble. Something to do with your brother?" Tia just nods, her fingers shaking as she shoves everything back into the leather case.

"Yes, he showed up last night. Luis showed up just in time. I got the eye in the mailbox this morning." Tia sighs as she meets the old woman's eyes and they're clearer than they've looked in months. "You're off your meds. Mrs. Lowman you can't do that you must be in a lot of pain." All thoughts of her own troubles are gone as Tia jumps for the locked medicine cabinet near the door.

"Don't bother. I need a clear head for this. Luis looked serious last night and if there's one thing I know about my boy it's when he looks serious things are bad. I don't want that shit muddling me up." Tia is pulled back to the edge of the bed by a surprisingly strong hand. "Listen to me, my boy likes you, which means he's gone and done something stupid on your behalf. You get in touch with him today?"

"No, he left a phone but Ernie took it when he ran off last night, along with any cash I had and my id." Tia picks at the bedspread.

"Look at me." Noreen's tone of voice brooks no argument and Tia's head snaps up. "My Luis, he ain't the best at laws but he can take care of what's his and he thinks you're his." Tia opens her mouth to argue but Noreen just raises her voice. "Don't argue with me girl I've got you by 40 years and a hell of a lot more experience. I'm not stupid; I know he's been fucking you on the side. He's never been able to hide a thing from his Ma. He'll take care of you."

"I can't get in touch with him. I don't know how." Tia shakes her head. "He always just finds me."

"Well that's the dumbest shit I've ever heard. You can't let a man walk all over you like that. You can't reach him, bullshit. I'll tell you where to find the boy and then you make it clear he's to answer your call." Tia has no idea where Noreen is finding the strength for all this but she nods.

"What do I do?" She's ready for anything at this point.

"You go get your car fixed." Noreen's face is so serious when she delivers the words Tia almost laughs.

"What? There's nothing wrong with my—"

"Listen to me. You go get your car fixed. I know a great place, it's a drive but they'll take good care of you. Teller-Morrow garage in Charming. I'm not saying anything else. Don't want the boy thinking I approve of his gangster lifestyle too much." Tia has no idea what any of that means but she nods again and Noreen rubs her hand softly. "Don't worry about us here, Juan will take care of things, now get me those meds and get gone." Tia opens her mouth to reply but the door opens again and Juan is there.

"Come on, got five minutes to get you out. I sent Marks to the garden. Gotta be quick, Suzie's willing to tell him you're sick if I take her out tonight." He winks and Tia doesn't have time to consider the ridiculous turn of events her life is now taking. She just jumps up and grabs the meds from the cabinet. Careful to count out the right amount she makes sure Noreen takes them.

"Thank you Mrs. Lowman. I'll do what you said and then I'll be back so we can finish _A Tale of Two Cities_." Noreen just nods.

"Don't worry about me. Tell my boy to pull his damn pants up when you see him and give him my love." Tia nods, slinging the case over one shoulder she turns to follow Juan.

Tia feels like a spy as she lets her orderly lead her through the maze of back hallways and out of the home. It's a testament to the stress of the last few days that she doesn't ask him why he's so calm in the presence of an eyeball and two guns. They finally hit the staff entrance on the side of the building and he types in his code and pushes her out into the bright morning sun. Tia doesn't head for the car yet, instead she stops to watch him light a smoke.

"You're not supposed to smoke out here." She feels stupid for even uttering the words.

"I bet you're not supposed to have a glock and an eye in your fucking purse." There's a moment of shock at his tone and Tia realizes the final vestiges of the employer/employee relationship have been lost.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of SAMCRO, now get out of here. If Marks finds you you'll be fired on top of everything else." He exhales into her face and she wonders what happened to the bouncy always helpful man she hired.

"SAMCRO?"

"Forget it, Noreen told you where to go. Get going." He's glancing over his shoulder now and Tia can hear raised voices from the garden. It's all too much suddenly. The year spent sleeping with a man she doesn't know, the men from the day before, Ernie's eye in her purse, the gun tucked where her wallet should be. Tia wants to go home, crawl into bed and hide under the covers until it's all over and she come out and pretend it never happened. "Go." Juan's voice is softer but just as forceful and she has no choice but to follow orders.

She'll lose her job over this, of that Tia is sure but there's not much else to do. So she climbs into her happy little beetle and heads for the highway. She merges into traffic, pulling up directions to Charming on her GPS. Four hours, it'll take four hours to get there, which is four hours where Ernie could be killed if he's not already dead. Four hours for Tia to think about how far she's fallen over the last few days. Four hours to think on the fact that she's had gangsters working for her and sweet old ladies packing heat in her home.

It ends up taking six hours to make the four-hour drive to Charming, mostly because Tia turns around twice on the way. She feels like she's going crazy, literally losing her mind. She's driving to an auto repair shop on the orders of a woman who is dying with a gun and a human eye in her purse. It's not a big jump to medically crazy from here. She pulls the bug into a rest stop and kills the engine. It's the fifth such stop she's made and the leather of the steering wheel is all too familiar against her forehead. The sobs aren't surprising anymore, they've been coming pretty regularly and her eyes burn with tears but she's only thirty minutes from her destination and she needs to pull herself together.

Picking her head up from the steering wheel Tia digs through the small overnight bag she'd packed before leaving the apartment for her makeup kit. Pulling down the small vanity mirror she wipes at her face until the tears are gone and carefully sets to work covering their damage. It's not a perfect job, her hands shake and she starts crying half way through at the thought of Ernie dead or dying somewhere in Bakersfield but there's nothing to do but push through. She can't help Ernie on her own and she can't help herself with anything. Ten minutes later finds her looking a bit more like her usual self and Tia is careful to pull her hair up and tie a scarf around the bruising on her neck. It's time to find out why Noreen thinks a bunch of mechanics can fix this mess.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated but thanks for reading either way. **

**The next bit should be up sometime this week. **

**Until next time... **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all, I'm sorry about the slow update. I spent the last week laid up with some kind of horrible cold and I'm just now getting over things. I'm going to try and post again sometime this weekend to make up for it. Things will be a bit slower from here on out though as I'm getting back into classes for the fall and work has picked up. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and reads. You guys have made writing this story so far an absolute pleasure and I'm thrilled with how well received it's been. **

**I really hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Teller-Morrow garage is not what Tia is expecting, in fact she drives past it the first time and has to follow the GPS directions around the block a second time before turning into the old lot. It's late in the afternoon and the place is packed with customers picking up cars after work. Tia pulls up to the garage trying not to stare at the line of bikes on the left. She's only ever seen Happy's bike once and she knows little to nothing about the big chrome machines but they're a draw to the eye nonetheless.

She parks the bug in front of the garage bay closest to the door marked office and checks her suit before climbing out. She feels out of place immediately, most of the customers are in jeans and T-shirts or work shirts from their blue-collar jobs and her suit makes her an easy mark. She turns slowly taking in her surroundings, the leather case clutched to her side with white knuckles. Her eyes catch on the grim reaper logo on the far building and Tia lets out a breath she hadn't meant to hold. It's the same image that's on the back of Happy's leather vest; she must be in the right place.

"What can we help you with today?" Tia jumps at the voice from behind her and turns to stare up at the speaking woman. She's tall with dark hair and intelligent eyes but there's something about her that makes Tia more than nervous. Maybe it's the tilt of her hips or the steel toed riding boots, either way Tia clutches her bag tighter and tries to stay calm.

"I'm looking for Luis Lowman." The dark haired woman cocks her head to the side and Tia has the uncomfortable sensation of feeling like prey.

"Never heard of him. You need that fixed? Cause we don't stock import parts, we'd need to keep it for a couple days." The woman nods at the bug and Tia has no idea what to do. Noreen had said she needed to get her car fixed and at the time Tia had thought it was more about talking around the truth but maybe the old woman had been serious.

"I guess so." She sounds uncertain even in her own ears and the woman gives her a hard look. "Sometimes he goes by Happy." The name feels foreign on Tia's lips but there's a sudden spark of recognition from the boot-clad woman.

"You a fed?" The woman is looking her up and down and Tia is suddenly painfully aware of how MaryJane she must look in her skirted suit and sensible heels.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you a fed? Only people who use given names around here are feds and you certainly look like one although you're too nice really." All the knowledge gleaned from reruns of Gangland kicks in and Tia suddenly understands what she's being asked. She had no idea people really talked like this.

"I'm Tia Connery, I'm a friend of Mr. Lowman's mother." Tia holds out her hand and the woman just looks at it until it falls back to her side.

"Well _Mr. Lowman_ is out at the moment so you'll have to wait and if you don't need your car fixed you best wait in it." This appears to be the end of the conversation and the woman turns on her heel and heads back for the office door. Tia makes to follow but the wood slams shut in her face and the closed sign is suddenly turned in the window. She should have said she needed the car fixed.

Tia climbs back into the bug to wait. She made it here so she's certainly not going to turn around just because the employees at this horrible place don't have any understanding of good customer service. She pulls her bag into her lap and holds the top open so she can look down on the plastic bag inside. The ice has all melted and the eye is now floating in the dirty water like some kind of sick toy. She feels her gag reflex rear again but there's nothing to come up, she hasn't eaten since the night before. Ernie's probably dead, her sweet stupid twin is most likely in a gutter somewhere and he's left her with a forty thousand dollar debt and a dangerous situation. She doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. She's so caught up in the swirl of emotion she doesn't hear the roar of returning bikes until there's a sudden tap on the window.

"Hey you." Tia practically jumps out of her skin when a male voice filters through the glass. She snaps the top of the bag closed with a snap and turns to face the man standing outside the car. He's got dark messy curls and his bright blue eyes are focused on her face with an intensity that makes her uncomfortable. "What are you doing here?" He speaks the words slowly and she knows she must look stupid gawking at him through the closed car door. She pushes the door open a bit and it forces him back a few paces.

"I'm waiting on Happy Lowman. The woman at the garage said he wasn't in just now but that I could wait here." Tia smiles up at this new man and she doesn't miss the way his eyes scan her newly revealed body.

"Is that so?" He gives her a genuine smile and Tia feels relaxed for the first time since she'd climbed in her car in Bakersfield. "Well come on inside doll, no reason for you to sit out here all by your lonesome." He holds out his hand and Tia thinks she's finally found a polite person in Charming. "What's your name?" She closes and locks the car door before turning around to answer.

"Tia Connery, I'm a friend of Mr. Lowman's mother." The man snorts at that. "And you are?" She falls into step beside him as they head away from the garage and toward the other building on the property.

"I'm Tig." He turns his head and smiles at her indulgently, "I'm a friend of Mr. Lowman's." There's a teasing note to his voice and Tia blushes without knowing why. They've reached the dark door of the far building and Tia stares up at the reaper over the door. "Come on, we'll get you a drink while you wait. Hap should be back soon." She nods and follows him inside.

The inside of the low building is dark and even though the light had been fading fast outside it still takes Tia's eyes a long moment to adjust. When they finally do she takes in the messy room. A pool table fills one corner, a bar the other; the floors are swept but they've obviously never been mopped and her heels stick just a bit with every step. There are motorcycle posters all over the walls and several pictures of scantily clad women tacked up behind the bar. The most shocking part, however, are the men. There are six of them scattered around the room, all large and rough looking, Tia doesn't miss the vests they're all wearing. They match Happy.

"Who's the lil' bit?" The speaking man has a deep accent and he's sitting at the bar. Tia feels a shiver go down her spine at the sight of his face. Twin scars run across each cheek from mouth to ear. What does a man have to do to get cut up like that? She inches closer to Tig.

"Says she's waiting for Hap. Gemma had her sitting out there in her car, thought I'd invite her in for a drink." Tig seems unconcerned by the men's stares and just puts a hand on the small of her back leading her over to the bar. "This way doll." He helps her settle herself on a barstool.

"What'll you have?" The man behind the bar smiles and Tia takes in his long messy curls and braided beard. These men belong on a pirate ship, not at an auto repair shop.

"Gin and Tonic with lime please." There's sudden laughter and Tia blushes again, hugging her bag to her chest for comfort.

"Don't mind them darlin, they haven't heard the word please since their Mama's were begging for it the night they were conceived." The bearded man smiles again. "I'm Bobby, and I'm sorry to say we don't have tonic and we certainly don't have limes so straight gin it is." He sets to pulling a dirty looking glass from under the bar and Tia watches in mild disgust as he splashes a very healthy measure of the clear alcohol into it.

"It's okay. Does anyone know when Mr. Low— Happy will be back?" She takes a sip of the drink and winces at the burn. It's not good gin.

"Depends on why you're looking for him." One of the men from the table behind her speaks up and Tia turns on the stool to look at him. He's blonde and far too pretty to be in a gang.

"Said she was a friend of his Ma." Tig speaks up for her and Tia nods.

"I run the nursing home where Mrs. Lowman has been staying for the last year." There's a strangled noise from the mowhawked man in the corner and Tia feels recognition surge through her but she doesn't have time to dwell on it as the pretty man starts talking again.

"Why did Gemma make you wait in the car?" He's studying her carefully over a bottle of beer and Tia can only assume Gemma is the woman from the garage.

"She asked me if I was a fed?" There's sudden movement at this but the blonde man laughs.

"And are you?" Tia shakes her head.

"She certainly doesn't look like one. I've never seen a fed in a suit that tight and she's driving a yellow VW bug." Tig speaks up again and Tia can't help smiling up at him in thanks. He winks back.

"So what do yeh want with the lad? He owe yeh money?" The Scot leans around Tig to look at her and Tia shakes her head.

"No, no. He was—" She trails off trying to decide how to explain why she wants Happy. "He was helping me with something and the, um, circumstances have changed. His mother told me I should come here and tell him in person." That sounds vague enough. She clutches the bag tighter and her mind drifts back to Ernie, she can already feel the tears threatening. She takes another burning sip of gin.

"That doesn't sound promising." Bobby speaks up from behind her and Tia wonders if she should just come clean about everything. She's already reaching into the case to pull out the eye when the door bangs open. Happy fills the frame and Tia can just make out her sunny bug in the background. She realizes her mistake as soon as she sees the look on his face; he looks murderous.

"What are you doing here? What the fuck is she doing here?" He doesn't even glance in her direction as he scans the room looking for answers from his friends. Kicking the door closed behind him he pushes into the low room and Tia realizes she's only ever seen him upright a handful of times. He's a tall man.

"Showed up in the lot brother, said she was waiting on you." Tig is speaking and Tia doesn't miss the way he's suddenly standing between her and Hap. The protective gesture seems out of place considering they all look like murderers and thieves.

"What's going on now?" The blonde speaks up again and his voice has more authority than before.

"She shouldn't be here." Happy grinds out the words as if they're painful and Tia realizes she's made a horrible decision in coming to Charming.

"He's right, he's right. I'm sorry. I'll just go." She hugs the bag to her chest and jumps off the stool trying to push past Tig for the door. "I'll just go. I'm sorry."

"You're not going anywhere." Tig throws out an arm to stop her and Happy literally growls when the other man's hand hits against her shoulder.

"No, he's right. I shouldn't have come." Happy's got a look in his eye Tia has never seen and she can hear her heart in her chest as she tries to push past Tig.

"What's this about brother?" Bobby speaks up from behind the bar and Tia takes the distraction his words cause as a chance to force her way past Tig.

She underestimates his strength and ends up getting pushed back into the bar; the leather briefcase falls from her arms and skids across the floor scattering it's contents. Tia watches in horror as the ziploc bag bursts open sending water over her heels and Tig's boots but it's nothing compared to her shock when the gun falls free with a clatter and pop. Everyone ducks as the piece accidentally fires and Tia hears the bullet ricochet for a moment before things go impossibly quiet. In the aftermath Tia is the only one still fully standing and she takes a gasping breath before opening her eyes to find seven angry faces trained on hers.

"What the bloodly hell."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Is that?"

"What the fuck is going on?"

"You forgot the one in the chamber." She's suddenly staring at Happy's chest and she can't bring herself to look up at his face as she accepts the gun he's holding out. She finally takes a deep breath and reaches out with shaking hands to accept the heavy metal.

"I… I looked up how to unload it on youtube. They didn't mention an extra bullet." There's a laugh from somewhere behind her and she thinks it might be Tig.

"You want to explain why I'm looking at an eye without a face brother." The blonde man is speaking again and Tia peers past Happy to stare at Ernie's eye resting on the dirty floor at his feet. Well they'll never be able to put it back now; not that they really could before.

"Not now." Happy's voice is dangerously low and Tia finally looks up to his dark eyes.

"Yes now Hap." The blonde man sounds insistent.

"NO!" It's a terrifying shout and Tia feels a shiver run through her. "Come on." Happy's hand is too rough on her wrist and Tia just knows he's going to kill her but she lets him pull her along anyways. He ignores the shouts from the other men as he tugs her down a dark hallway and her heart is in her throat as he forces her into a small room. He slams the door so hard the walls shake and she finds herself pressed against the old wood, his hand around her throat. "Explain."

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome but I appreciate you taking the time to read my work either way. **

**Until next time...**


	9. Chapter 9

***I do not own anything you recognize***

**Hey all, thanks for all the reviews and support. I really apologize about the long update delay. Unlike some of my other stories I'm actually still writing the bones of this one not just editing before posting and with school back in session things are moving slower than usual. I do plan to finish it and I have outlines for the next seven chapters so just bear with me. I really appreciate your patience. The response to this story has been overwhelming and it's just absolutely heartwarming. **

**I really hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Explain."

Happy stares down at her bright liquid eyes and he can feel all his rage slowly melting. She looks so deliciously helpless trapped against the old wood door, he can see the pulse point in her neck jumping above her scarf and he wants to lean down and sink his teeth into the soft flesh and silk. There's a sudden pounding from the other side of the wood and her eyes go even wider in fear.

"Happy open the fucking door. You're not going to kill that girl in my clubhouse." Jax is being an ass as usual. The younger man seems to be on a roll since he'd taken up the gavel.

"Not gonna kill her prez, just need to have a chat." Tia gulps up at him and she lets out a soft whimper. The realization that he's got his hand wrapped around her already bruised throat hits Happy like a ton of bricks and he releases her stepping back immediately. There's a scuffle outside the door and Happy can hear muffled voices.

"Tia, doll, you alright there?" Tig's voice comes through wood sounding far too soft and Happy loves the way she looks to him for permission to answer. He nods.

"I'm okay, we just need to talk about Mrs. Lowman's new medication. Thank you Tig." Happy grins, bitch can't help but be formal as hell.

"Go away, I'll explain it all later." Hap growls out the words and he hears more muffled movement.

"Chapel, one hour." Jax's voice holds all the authority of the presidency.

"Got it." Hap shouts back, his temper is rising again.

"Oh, and tell yer lass we've got her eye. Yeh know when she wants it back." There's a bark of laughter followed by the sound of booted feet retreating down the corridor.

As though the sudden departure of his brothers gives her permission Tia sinks down against the door, her head falling into her hands. Happy stares down at her for a long moment completely unsure of what to do. He's torn between her lack of breakdown earlier and his uncertainty in the face of her being in the clubhouse. In his world. She's supposed to be his escape from all this darkness and now she's here, touching it, sitting in it, drinking with it. He wonders how long it'll take before it stains her like it's done the rest of them.

"I told you to use the gun not fuck up trying to unload it." He decides gruff is best, he's good at gruff.

"It scared me." He feels his resolve crumble when she looks up from her hands and there are big tears hanging from those impossibly long lashes. He hates when girls cry.

"What happened?" Time for a new approach. He crouches down in front of her so he's on eye level and tries to look comforting. Conversation will be a whole new level for their relationship and he has no idea where to start.

"What do you want to know? He left, I woke up and he was gone with the two grand I keep under the bed and the prepay you left. The eye showed up in my mailbox a few hours later. Your mom said I should come here." Tia lets out wet laugh and Happy has no idea what's funny about this mess. "I guess I should have just used the gun. He's dead now anyways, I could have at least made it painless."

"Jesus Christ." He leans back on his heels. "You don't mean that." She's not allowed to mean that, his Tia doesn't murder people. "They won't kill him until they get their money and they know you can pay. He's still alive, although probably missing a few parts." He means this news to be comforting but he knows immediately he's made a mistake as she lets out a new sob.

Happy leans back further and ends up on his ass in front of her feeling utterly ridiculous. He's a killer, he's murdered women who've been crying harder than this before but for some reason the sight of Tia sobbing on his dorm room floor has him feeling all out of sorts. He wants to pull her forward and hold her until she stops but he has no idea how that would work. They're not lovers, they're not even really friends. If he's honest Happy will admit he knows more about some of the croweaters than he does about this woman he's been fucking for a year. Fuck, he hadn't even known she had a twin.

"Stop crying." He snaps the words before he's even completely thought through the action. The sound of her soft sobs had been grating on his last nerve. She lets out a few sniffles and looks at him.

"I don't know what to do here Happy." It's the first time she's called him by his club name and he's surprised at how awkward it feels.

"What do you want to do?" Should he hug her, or maybe she wants to fuck until she forgets about everything.

"Should I go to the police?" He realizes they're talking about two different things. She's still stuck on what to do about her useless brother.

"No, police. It'll make things worse." Not to mention it might lead back to him and the two murders he's already committed to protect her. "You said he took the prepay when he ran? The prepay and the money from under your bed?" She nods, wiping at her eyes with the back of one hand. He loves the way the action smears her mascara across one cheek, if he could just get her hair pulled down she'd be just the way he likes her.

"Yes." Her soft voice forces him back to reality and Happy nods once.

"Then we'll call it. I'm sure they'll have a list of demands or some shit. I'll get the boys together and we'll go take care of shit." He has no idea if the boys will agree to help but Tig at least seems taken with her. That's going to fuck with Happy's head for days but he pushes the concern away.

"Your in a motorcycle gang." It's not a question and he loves how innocent she sounds about it. Like she's telling him he's wearing a nice shirt.

"It's a club, motorcycle club." She nods in agreement.

"I've seen Gangland, I know it's not a club." He laughs out loud at that, harder than he has in months. She just looks so fucking cute in her little suit telling him she's seen a TV show that explains his whole life.

"Yea zorra, it's just like that." He doesn't know where the teasing tone of voice comes from but it finally seems to be the right thing because she scowls at him. Frustrated is better than sad.

"Don't patronize me." There's a sudden harshness to her voice that catches his attention.

"Don't ask questions you don't actually want the answer to. Stop crying, get up, get undressed, and get into bed. I'll be back." He pushes himself off the floor ready to leave the room.

"No." Happy actually has to do a double take on the word. She's pushing herself up off the floor clumsily, trying hard to maintain her modesty in her tight little pencil skirt but her eyes are hard and Happy is immediately frustrated.

"What did you say to me?" He takes a threatening step forward and feels like an ass when her eyes widen in fear but she doesn't back down.

"I said no. I want to know what's going on. You can't make me stay in here while you go off and, and" she's struggling for words now, "do things!" She finishes on an indignant note and it would have been funny if Happy wasn't so angry with the situation. Thirty minutes in the fucking clubhouse and she's grown a backbone, Happy can feel his escape of the last year slowly crumbling.

He's just about to snap back at her when there's sudden shouting from the main room, he barely spares Tia a glance as he pushes her out of the way and rips the door open, stomping out into the bar. Phil is leaning against the bar, Chibs in front of him holding a bloody rag against his shoulder with force. The Scot is talking quietly in the other man's ear and Happy takes in the scene with a sinking stomach, with Tia in the back the last thing he needs is club drama.

"What the fuck happened?" Jax is speaking from behind the bar where he's carefully setting up the club's first aid kit.

"These white fuckers Jax, they came out of nowhere. If they'd seen me when they pulled up I'd be dead. Only got away because I made it to my bike first." Phil is gasping out the words and when Chibs pulls the cloth away from his shoulder Happy can see the familiar point of entry for a small caliber bullet wound.

"You're telling me you ran away from an attack on our gun warehouse?" Jax's voice is deadly cold and everyone is suddenly tense.

"They would have killed me man. We can get the guns back, I came straight here." Phil is looking around for support rapidly. The gentle-giant biker had only recently received his full patch and he still has that new brother nervousness on his face.

"Then you should have died!" Jax's voice fills the room and he lashes out suddenly sending the contents of the first aid kit flying across the room.

"That's out of line Jackie-boy." Chibs' voice is calm but firm as he addresses the younger man.

"I'm really sorry. I panicked. They looked like Nords or something." Phil gasps out the words as Chibs attempts to apply more pressure to the still leaking wound.

"Please tell me you don't have a bar rag pressed against that man's open wound." Tia's got her nurse voice on and it has Happy spinning on the spot. He should have told her to stay in the fucking room. Although, if the look on her face is anything to go by he doubts she would have listened. He has no idea what happened to the Tia he knows.

"What would you know about it? We still don't know what the fuck you're doing here." Jax snaps the words and Happy is mildly impressed at Tia's lack of reaction.

"Doesn't really matter why I'm here considering I'm a registered nurse and probably the only person in this room who can patch him properly." Well, Happy thinks, that new backbone is really making itself at home.

"Fine. Tig, Hap, Chibs, with me. We need to find out what's going on." Happy nods, he has no idea what's been going on with his president that last few months but he's a club man and he'll follow Jax wherever the younger man leads.

"Be right there brother." Jax just lifts a hand in acknowledgement and keeps walking for the door. "Stay here, don't leave and don't talk to any of them." Tia just stares up at him.

"I'm going to have to talk to the one that's shot." Hap runs a hand down his face and he can feel his frustration reaching epic proportions.

"Fine. When you're done go back to my room." She just nods and he doesn't stay to make sure she's going to do as told before following his brothers out of the clubhouse and into what is certainly one more problem he doesn't want to deal with.

* * *

Tia watches Happy's back as he walks out the door and for a long moment she wants to call him back, beg him not to leave her in this dirty room with a bleeding man she doesn't know. But her voice fails her and the door slams shut. Tia is left with Bobby, the mowhawked man, the bleeding giant and no idea what to do next.

"Ma'am, you said you were a nurse, do you think you could help me now?" The man's words snap Tia back to the reality of the situation and she look around at the scattered contents of the first aid kit.

"Yes, you'll need to take off your shirt and vest." Tia bends down and starts gathering up bandages and packaged alcohol wipes.

"It's called a kutte." Bobby's voice comes from far too close and Tia snaps up to face the portly biker. He's holding out two shots of whiskey and she shakes her head.

"What? I don't need another drink." The biker shakes his head.

"The vest is called a kutte and these are for your patient. We don't have any painkillers." Tia just stares at him incredulously, years of medical training rejecting the notion that booze is a replacement for proper medicine. She looks back to the now shirtless giant and shakes her head, when in Rome.

"Fine, have him drink up then. I need to find enough alcohol wipes to clean the wound and we need to find something to remove the bullet." She keeps picking up wipes and bandages before glancing up at the mowhawked biker. "You can help you know." The young man looks oddly familiar and his open-mouthed nod of assent reminds her of someone but in the stress of the moment Tia can't place the face. She pushes the concern aside and finally turns her attention to the bleeding man at the bar.

"Is it really bad? I've never been shot before." The big man is soft spoken and has a surprisingly kind face for a man in a biker gang. Tia feels an immediate surge of sympathy for this gentle giant.

"You'll be fine but you'll have to move to one of the chairs so I can see your shoulder properly." He moves to stand and she's surprised to find him taller than Happy, she has to crane her neck so far it's almost painful. He smiles weakly before settling in a chair at the nearby table.

"Drink up Filthy Phil." Bobby slams four full shot glasses down in front of the injured man and Tia winces as he downs them without complaint.

"Your given name can't possibly be Filthy Phil." She moves to stand in front of him dropping the medical supplies from the floor on the table.

"That boy's a dirty fuck, don't let his sweet face fool you." Bobby bounces on his feet next to her and Tia just shakes her head and starts to examine the wound. She has to stand on her toes to peer at his back but she feels her shoulder relax when she realizes the bullet went straight through.

"You're going to be fine. Entry and exit wounds are clean. Lucky too, I don't know if I would have been able to dig out the bullet." He nods and he's biting his bottom lip, it's a move so reminiscent of Ernie she feels tears well up fast. She turns away to look for a pair of gloves. "Are there gloves?" She's barely finished the question when the mowhawked man is holding out a sterile package of gloves.

"These should work right?" He smiles at her and he's handsome when he's happy.

"Those are hospital issue, you're very prepared." She takes the gloves and works at pulling them on. "Do you have any—"

"Iodine." The mowhawked man is holding out an unopened bottle complete with a logo and Tia raises an eyebrow. "St. Thomas is the local hospital right? Do you buy the supplies straight from the admin?" She turns back to Phil as she talks and carefully pulls away the dirty rag pressed to the entry wound. The bullet must have been very small, the bleeding has already stopped.

"We have a connection that helps us out." Bobby is back behind the bar as he speaks and Tia just nods. His tone of voice doesn't invite more questions and she knows from experience with Happy not to keep asking.

"This will hurt a bit Phil. I'm sorry about that." She preps the iodine pads, soaking sterile cotton in the red liquid before turning back to the big man.

"It's okay ma'am." She smiles indulgently at him.

"Tia. I've never really been a ma'am. Ms. Connery if you feel formal." He just nods thoughtfully and Tia uses his distraction to press the pads to both sides of his shoulder. He hisses in pain and she jumps as he lurches forward.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." She works at cleaning the wounds before turing back to the table to open the pre-prepped suture kit. It takes six stitches on each side to close up the bullet holes and Tia is out of practice so the whole process takes longer than it should. When she finishes she carefully tapes gauze over everything before sinking into a chair. "You shouldn't get those wet for a few days and you'll need to see if your _connection_ can get you some antibiotics. It must have been a small gun, you're very lucky." Phil nods and Tia jumps as Bobby slams a bottle onto the table in front of her before he and the man with the mowhawk take the remaining chairs.

"So what's your story baby doll?" Bobby is pouring healthy measures of whiskey for everyone and Tia shrugs as he levels his gaze at her.

"Yea, who's eye was that?" The mowhawked man sounds far too excited.

"My brother's." There's no point in lying about anything. She enjoys the way their faces fall at the statement just a bit too much. "What's your name?" She stares across the table at the younger man absently playing with her glass.

"Juice and I'm sorry about your brother. What happened?" He takes a sip of his drink and she shrugs. How does she explain everything that happened to Ernie.

"That's not for us." Bobby pipes up suddenly and Tia looks up at his thoughtful face.

"Why not? I might as well tell you, I'm sure Happy will anyways." She's feeling a bit lightheaded from drinking so much on an empty stomach. The last time she had a drink was over a year ago and she hasn't eaten in a day.

"Well," Bobby drains his glass and leans back in his chair, "the way I see it you're Hap's. Whether by choice or I don't know but you are and I imagine he'll want to know what's going on first. Besides, if he can take care of you on his own more power to him, this club doesn't need anymore trouble." Tia lets this new bit of information sink in before pushing herself to her feet. It's got to be close to time for bed and if these men can't help her then she's got nothing else to say.

"Happy told me to wait in his room. Is that okay?" She has no idea why she's asking permission.

"Baby, me not wanting your trouble doesn't mean you're not still welcome. You do what you need to do and let me know if you need anything at all." Bobby smiles at her and Tia nods.

"Juice, it's been lovely to meet you and Phil you shouldn't drink too much. The alcohol will thin your blood and make things worse. I guess…" She trails off not really sure how to end a night like this. "I guess I'll go wait for Happy then."

"Oh, before you go." Bobby stands quickly moving behind the bar he ducks down and comes up holding a glass jar. "I picked up your brother's eye. I don't know what you want to do with it but umm… it's here." He looks appropriately awkward as he puts the glass jar filled with water, the eye bobbing in the middle on the wooden bar top.

"Thank you." Tia can feel Juice and Phil's eyes on her back as she moves forward to take the morbid object, she ends up hugging it to her chest. "I really appreciate the thought."

"No problem baby, you let us know if you need anything. It'll be okay." Bobby gives her another indulgent smile and a nod before turning to grab a handful of rags. "Time to clean up boys. You too Philly, fucking bleeding all over my goddamned clubhouse." Tia is still entirely unsure about the nature of these men but they've been nice to her so she just drifts down the hall to Happy's room, jar clutched to her chest. She hopes tomorrow starts better than today.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome and thanks for reading either way. **

**You should expect the next update sometime after the weekend. **

**Coming soon: A club discussion and Happy and Tia try to figure out what they're doing together. **


	10. Chapter 10

***I do not own anything you recognize***

**Hey guys, I want to apologize for the long delay. My school life has exploded and it's unfortunately put a dent in the time I can spend on my writing. I really appreciate all the great feedback and I love you all. I'll try to get faster for you and I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Happy gets back to the clubhouse late, or early rather depending on how he decides to look at it. When he pushes through the front door the main room is dark and he can just make out Bobby passed out on the corner sofa, the TV emitting a soft glow. Hap clicks the old set off and heads towards his dorm, passing Juice asleep on the pool table a bottle of whiskey cradled against his chest. Hap's the lone man to return from the old warehouse property. Jax had headed home to Tara, still pissed as shit about the situation. Chibs had headed off to wherever the Scot spends his free time and Tig had gone to the Jelly Bean for another night of distraction. Happy is worried about the killer but there are bigger things to attend to.

The warehouse had been emptied when they arrived and no sign had been left to give them a sense of who was responsible. All they have to go on is Phil's description of the men. The idea of these new gangsters looking like white power assholes is far too familiar after the last few days. Happy can feel a headache settling behind his eyes at the idea that same men who are chasing Tia could be responsible for the missing Cartel guns and drugs. It would mean a whole pile of shit for the club and it would be all his fault. By the time Jax had finished his little rant at the old warehouse he hadn't wanted to hear anything Happy had to say about the tiny director, her eyeball, or the trouble she was bringing down on them so Happy had left it for tomorrow. If he was honest with himself he would admit that after everything he was only too thrilled to put off an explanation and get back to Tia.

Already sliding his kutte off his shoulders he pushes into his room. He's expecting to find Tia waiting up for him still sporting that new fucking attitude she'd developed so the sight that greets him stops him cold. Kicking the door closed Happy steps further into the room and stares down at the woman curled up in his bed. She's fast asleep and he's struck by how ridiculously small she looks curled up on the king size mattress. He stands at the end of the frame and takes in how out of place she seems under his rough army green blankets. They're a stark contrast to the high quality egyptian cotton he knows usually rubs against that soft skin.

Her dark curls are loose and spread across the pillow and Happy sinks down next to her pushing the heavy curtain away from her face. She's a beautiful woman, far prettier than any of the croweaters who usually end up in this space and he can't help appreciating the curve of her cheek, her full lips, and the dark sweep of her lashes. He leans down to tug at the laces on his boots and toes off the heavy footwear before standing to shed his jeans. It's been years since he's actually slept next to woman but Happy feels like it's appropriate that it's Tia he plans on curling up with.

Pulling back the blankets, Happy is surprised to see the glint of something under the covers in the faint light. He reaches out pulling the glass jar from Tia's limp hand, recoiling when he realizes what he's holding. Happy glances back at the woman in his bed and shakes his head, she's ridiculous. He carefully places the jar, eyeball still floating inside, on the nightstand before stretching out next to her. Tomorrow he's going to have to get her to explain. Tomorrow he's going to have to talk to the club. Tomorrow he's going to have to figure out how to balance everything that's been going on but tonight he's going to forget.

So he slides down the bed and pulls Tia's sleeping form against his body. He stiffens when she makes a soft noise against his chest, evening out his breathing in the hope that she won't wake. He's not ready to talk just yet. There's an image he has to maintain with Tia, walls he keeps in place. He doesn't need her thinking he cares too much and he certainly doesn't want to admit it to himself. Pulling her closer he buries his face in her hair and his whole body reacts when he inhales her familiar scent. He's far too excited that even after everything she still smells of the same spicy citrus perfume. Taking another deep breath he wraps a hand around her thigh and he groans when she turns into his touch without waking up.

She's wearing a silk tank top and panties and for a moment he considers waking her up and demanding she keep quiet while he fucks away his bad day but one more look at her calm face stops him. He has no right to break the only peace she's had in days. Guilt spreads through his chest when he realizes what she must have been dealing with since those fuckers first appeared at the nursing home. It's shit she's been dealing with alone while he's been off supposedly fixing her problems. He tangles his hand in her curls and presses his face into her neck. This hurt is just one more thing Happy will have to deal with tomorrow but for tonight he's got one more moment of escape and he's going to take full advantage of it while he still can.

* * *

Tia wakes up alone the next morning but the bed is still warm on the other side and she can clearly see the dent in the pillow from Happy's head. She stretches in the bed wondering why the big man didn't wake her up when he got back the night before. Turning her head she takes in the sight of the glass mason jar Bobby had put Ernie's eye in and Tia's stomach heaves. She barely makes it to the attached bath before she's dry heaving over the toilet, her body rejecting the stress of the last two days in the only physical way it can.

"You all right?" Happy's gravelly voice comes from behind her and Tia turns to look up at the tall biker. He's standing over her with a mug of coffee in one hand and a muffin in the other and the acid smell of the drink has her heaving again. "Fuck." There's a clink of china on tile and then he's kneeling down next to her one big hand gathering up the mess of her hair and Tia ends up leaning back into him on the bathroom floor.

"I'm sorry. I haven't eaten in a day and I woke up and saw that damn eyeball." She slaps a hand over her mouth at the curse and looks up at his dark eyes. "I'm sorry I came here, I didn't mean to cause trouble for you." He shrugs and one big hand starts rubbing circles on her lower back.

"It's not all your trouble anymore. We think those bastards robbed us last night. You need to tell me what happened after I left." Tia nods but she doesn't open her mouth to speak, she doesn't want to explain, she doesn't want to move. She's practically wrapped in his arms on the floor and her head and back are pressed into his chest, it's the comfort she's been wanting for days and she's not ready to give it up just yet. "Come on zorra, let's get you cleaned up first. Then we have to talk." Tia doesn't fight him as he shifts turning on the shower without getting up and the spray of hot water has the small bathroom steaming up in seconds.

Tia stays limp in his arms while Happy tugs at the bottom of her silk camisole, not even lifting her hips to help when he pulls her matching panties down her legs. She hates herself for this weakness but he doesn't seem to mind and his hands are gentle as he pulls them both up. He presses her against the counter and the feel of him fully clothed against her bare body is the dirtiest thing Tia has ever experienced. She hears a drawer open and close and he's pressing a brand new toothbrush into her hand before turning to leave the room. Tia take this as an order and brushes her teeth quickly before climbing into the shower.

She's just settling into the pounding spray of hot water when he returns and she can just make out his naked form through the frosted shower curtain. He climbs into the small space with her and even after everything Tia is ready for what he wants. His hands are rough when they come out for her hips and he pulls her against his slick body without hesitation. She goes up on her toes to offer her lips and Happy takes what's his, pressing his mouth against hers even as his hands pull her closer. She can feel his arousal pinned between their bodies and she arches into him with a gasp when calloused fingers come up to twist at a nipple.

"I've been missing you zorra." It's an odd admission from a man usually so reserved about his feelings and Tia doesn't comment as he presses her back against the cold tile wall. The water is still flowing fast over her body and Tia can't open her eyes all the way under the deluge but she angles her mouth to try and recapture his lips. He chuckles softly, "always so ready for me." His voice is low and Tia just nods a soft noise escaping when he kisses her again his hands sliding down her thighs to lift her, pinning her body.

He doesn't really give any warning before he surges forward into her and Tia grips at his shoulders to help support her weight. It's an odd contrast of sensations; the cold tile at her back, Happy's warm body pressed against her front, the water sliding down between them and his heavy hips slamming between her legs. Tia spares a thought for the lack of protection but he angles up into her with more force and everything but him flees her mind. His lips have stopped moving against hers and he's got his forehead pressed into her neck, she can feel his panting breath against her ear.

"Move you hips Tia." Tia, the only time he calls her by her given name is in the midst of their passion and she can feel her chest swell with the way her name sounds on his lips. His hand tightens on her thigh and she knows she'll have marks to prove his dominance later but for now she moves to comply, shifting her hips away from the wall and pushing forward to meet his thrusts. The new angle creates delicious contact against her clit and Tia groans into his shoulder, her lips pressing into whatever skin she can find. He seems to know she's close and his hips speed up, his hands tightening even further to keep her in place.

When she finally comes undone it's with a loud gasp, her teeth sinking deep into the skin of his shoulder and he grunts through the pain riding out her orgasm with quick tight movements. He doesn't give her time to recover before he speeds back up and Tia feels limp in his arms as pounds her into the tile at her back. He finishes with a growl against the skin of her chest and it's not long before he's lowering her back to the floor to settle on shaking legs. His hands stay in place on her hips and Tia steps forward out of the spray of the shower, finally able to open her eyes. She stares up at his dark irises and tries to figure out what comes next. His eyes are unusually soft as he looks down at her and one hand drifts up to trace the bruising still stark against her neck. He leans forward and for a moment Tia thinks he's actually going to hold her close but instead the water cuts off behind her and he takes a step back.

"You need to eat, don't want those tits disappearing on me." He cups on breast his fingers flicking at nipple for emphasis before he turns to climb out of the shower. Tia follows looking for a towel and she can feel frustration building when she finds he's got the only one already wrapped low around his hips.

"Do you have another towel?" She's standing in the doorway of the bathroom watching as he digs through his dresser for new clothes.

"No." He turns around to take in her still dripping body.

"Why not?" She wraps her arms around herself under the intensity of his gaze.

"Take a look at yourself in a mirror and think real hard about the answer to that question. You're a smart girl, you'll figure it out." She rolls her eyes, daring forward to snatch the towel from his waist; she wraps it around herself and squeezes out her wet hair. Serves him right to end up with puddle on his dirty carpet.

"You're an ass." He laughs at that and she watches as he pulls boxers on before shrugging into a clean t-shirt.

"Yea, and you're getting to be more trouble than that lovely pussy is worth but you don't hear me complaining. Now tell me what happened." He's stepping into jeans now and Tia crosses the room to settle on the edge of the bed trying to comb her fingers through messy curls.

"I feel asleep after you left and when I woke up Ernie was gone with the money I keep under my bed, the prepay you left, and my ID and credit cards." She pauses here letting the still fresh betrayal sink in. Glancing back up to Happy she finds the tall biker standing over her his eyes dark, he nods slowly for her to continue. "I was making coffee when I heard the mail flap sound so I went to check and I found the envelope with the eye in it." He reaches down and tangles his hand in her hair.

"You're sure it's his?" There's an unfamiliar look on his face and Tia glances back at the body part still bobbing morbidly in its glass jar before nodding.

"It's his. Looks just like mine doesn't it." She feels nauseous all over again.

"Okay. I have to talk to the club about what's going on. Get dressed and come out to the main room, Jax will want to talk to you too. Don't get to friendly with the boys." There's a threat in the last part Tia chooses to ignore, she'll get friendly with whomever she pleases.

"Fine." He makes a noise at her tone but just shrugs, pulling on his vest as he moves away from her for the door.

"Don't fuck with me here Tia. I don't have the patience for it." His voice is soft as he leaves the room and Tia sits on the edge of the bed for a long time the last day playing through her mind. Noreen was right; she was going to have to demand her due from Happy. He won't give it any other way.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome and thanks for reading. **

**Coming soon: Happy talks to the boys and Tia takes a stand. **


	11. Chapter 11

***I do not own anything you recognize***

**Hey all, I really appreciated all the reviews on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this next bit and you should see some more soon. **

* * *

All the boys are gathered around the bar when Happy finally drifts out into the main room of the clubhouse. Jax looks much calmer in the morning light, the angry furrow gone from his brow as he munches on a muffin and jokes lightly with Chibs. The new president and his Scot had become much closer over the last few months and while Happy has never been one to try for political club power he'll admit he feels out of the loop recently. Jax plays favorites in a way Clay never did.

"Morning brother." Bobby tosses a muffin across the room and Happy catches the baked good with ease.

"Morning." Happy crosses to the bar and settles himself into a stool next to Tig. The killer looks a bit worse for wear after his night of debauchery.

"Is it?" Tig sounds generally interested in the time of day and Happy finds himself worried about the man.

"It is and we all need to talk about the bullshit that's been going on around here. What has your girl brought down on us?" Jax's tone has Hap immediately on edge and he takes a sip of coffee to avoid a response loaded with his rising temper.

"Ms. Connery."

"What?" Jax turns to Phil exclamation and Happy smiles into his mug. Tia was making friends last night.

"Her name is Ms. Connery. She did a really good job fixing my shoulder. She's a registered nurse." Phil finishes his little outburst with a smile and Happy almost growls, the last thing he needs is the large new brother getting a crush on his woman.

"Fine," Jax sounds more than annoyed at this point, "What has Ms. Connery brought down on us?" The president levels his gaze at Happy and the killer knows his moment of truth has finally come.

"It's more like what have her brother and I brought down on her." Might as well be honest at this point.

"And what's the answer then brother." Chibs has completely abandoned his breakfast in seriousness of the moment.

"Her brother's a druggie, got himself quite a debt with his local dealers he told them Tia could take care of his debt." Happy pauses here to take a bite of his own muffin.

"Was that his eye?" Bobby sounds genuinely concerned and Happy thanks whatever god there happens to be that such a man ended up VP.

"Yea, it's his eye. The dealers, some Aryan assholes, came looking for money from Tia. They found her at the home, roughed her up and emptied the safe. I showed up a few hours later to catch up with Ma and found the place a mess. When I got to Tia's her brother was there, also roughing her up." Happy can feel his temper rising all over again as he relates the events and he takes a slow sip of coffee before continuing.

"You kill em all?" The question comes from Tig and Happy remembers why they're so close in the first place.

"I didn't kill the brother but I did find the assholes from the home and put them down. No evidence left, promise." This last part is for Jax's benefit, the president looks like he's ready to have an aneurism.

"Were you wearing your kutte when you went to find them?" Chibs' voice is soft and there's understanding in his eyes but Happy feels realization slide through his body at the question.

"Yes." Happy stares straight ahead as he answers and he can practically hear Jax revving up into another rant.

"It's a mistake we've all made before brother, don't worry." Bobby is still calm.

"It's not a mistake we can afford to make anymore. You went down into the depths of Bakersfield's underbelly wearing club colors and murdered two aryan drug dealers for a piece of ass and now whatever group they belong to has our guns and our drugs." Jax is yelling by the end of his little speech and Happy is torn between embarrassment, anger, and shame.

"You murdered someone Luis?" Happy's not sure which emotion wins as Tia's soft voice rings out from behind him.

"Jesus Fucking Christ!" The sound of Jax's mug shattering on the far wall is deafening.

"Chapel now." Chibs doesn't leave any room for argument as he grabs for the young president dragging him off towards the private room, Bobby following at a slower pace. It's not the first time in the last few months Jax's self appointed keepers have had to calm him down and Happy wonders when the president is going to reveal what's really going on but for now there are more pressing matters.

"Morning Ms. Connery." Phil is already holding out a cup of coffee to Tia and Happy can't help his frustration at the way the large biker has taken to her like some giant duckling.

"Thank you Phillip. Happy, you killed those men?" Tia hasn't reached out to accept the coffee Phil is offering and Happy looks her over, she's in jeans. He doesn't think he's ever seen her in anything but suits or skin and the tight denim has him wanting to drag her back to his dorm to pretend the last ten minutes didn't happen.

"It's an expression baby doll. You know like I really killed that pizza." Tig's explanation is lame in Happy's ears and the bald killer watches Tia carefully as she processes this new information. She finally reaches out with a shaking hand to take the mug Phil is holding out before she sinks down into a bar chair.

"I wouldn't mind if you killed them." Tia's voice is so soft Happy almost doesn't hear her but she's looking up him now with big liquid eyes and he can't deny the sincerity on her face. Happy wants to tell her she's not allowed to mean that but surrounded by his brothers he feels like the words will come off too soft so instead he gets up and walks out.

He doesn't realize she's followed him out until the door doesn't close behind him but he ignores her presence and settles himself on top of one of picnic tables and lights a smoke. Leaning back on the old wood Happy stares up at the dirty ceiling of the overhand and tries to figure how things went to shit so quickly. He's managed to screw his club by being impulsive and he's destroyed the innocence of a woman he'd promised himself he would protect. There's very little that could happen to make him feel worse.

"I meant what I said." Except that. He pulls himself up and exhales his smoke directly into Tia's face ignoring her scrunched up nose. She looks so young in her jeans and tshirt and it's a stark reminder that he's getting close to forty, far too old to be fucking around with someone this pure. Her usually smooth face is marred by a crease between her eyebrows and she's watching him carefully. "This isn't a club for motorcycle enthusiasts. I know what you all probably do in your free time. I'm not that naive." Her defiant tone makes him want to laugh.

"What do we do in our free time zorra?" He smiles at her indulgently and he doesn't miss the way she cocks her hip in annoyance.

"You do illegal things." The way she says it with those big sweet eyes just continues the farce.

"What's it to you." He's never been annoyed with her before she showed up in Charming. Frustrated sure, incredulous absolutely, but never annoyed; until now.

"I… we… if we're a thing or, you know, whatever then I have a right to know." It's the first time he's ever heard her be less than eloquent and he throws himself back on the table.

"Come here." For a moment he thinks he's going to get another round with her new attitude but instead he hears the old wood creak as she crawls up next to him. He waits until she's settled herself next to him before tossing is his cigarette and taking a deep breath.

"Did you kill those men?" She speaks up before he has a chance to start the speech he's planning in his head and he lets out his breath with a noise of frustration.

"When did you start fucking talking so much?" He rubs a hand down his face before turning to look at her.

"Probably right around the time you started hanging around long enough to listen." She crosses her arms over her chest on the words but the effect is lost to their prone positions on the table.

"Don't get snippy with me zorra, you came to me for help not the other way around." Happy narrows his eyes and he feels like he's dealing with a frustrated child instead of 28 year old woman.

"The way I see it you technically broke into my apartment and forced your help on me. I'm just here so you can clean up the consequences." There's truth in that statement but Happy will never admit it.

"Don't lay your brother's shit at my feet. I'm trying to keep you and Ma clear of all this crap." He's more than frustrated now and any amusement he previously felt has faded into slowly building anger.

"Did you kill the men who came to the nursing home?" She sits up so she can look down at his face and he hates the lack of judgement in her eyes. If anyone deserves to judge him it's Tia.

"I sent a message about what's mine." He's never admitted to murder before and there's no reason to start now. She stares down at him for a long moment and Happy has an unreasonable urge to reach up and cup her cheek but before either of them can move they're interrupted.

"Ms. Connery?" Jax's voice is sarcastic from the doorway and Happy sits up as his president, VP and Sergeant at Arms come out onto the porch.

"You should call me Tia." Tia sits up straighter when addressing Jax and Happy is impressed at her ability to recognize authority no matter how unofficial in the real world.

"Tia," Jax offers her a smile and Happy doesn't miss the tight line of the younger man's jaw. He has no idea what's gotten into Jax recently but the man is only one problem away from a serious breakdown. "Would you be willing to explain the situation with your brother. Happy explained some of it earlier but I'd like to hear it from you."

"Go on darling." Bobby gives her an encouraging smile and Happy nods at the man in thanks.

"There's a lot to tell if you want the whole story but the short version is pretty simple…" Happy watches Tia's face as she relates the events of the last few days. There's nothing simple about the tale no matter how calm she's managing to sound and he takes the time as an excuse to give her a good once over. He hates how natural she looks in the casual clothes, sitting comfortably on the picnic table. She's not supposed to fit into this world. It's not for her. "And then I went to see Mrs. Lowman and she suggested I come here and tell Happy about the eye in person." Happy drifts back to attention just as Tia finishes.

"Jeysus." Chibs lets out a soft breath at the end of the little speech and Happy throws himself back on the table. He hates that his life has gotten here. He's always prided himself on being able to handle his own shit. He's a club man through and through and he works hard to make sure none of his personal problems land back on the rest of the boys. Now though, now he's brought a whole shit storm home with him and he has no idea how to look his brothers in the eye.

"Okay," Jax runs a hand down his face before lighting a smoke. "Okay, we can help you with this but we need to know as much as possible about the men."

"I didn't come here for your help." Tia's voice is firm and it has Happy snapping back up to a seated position.

"What do you mean you didn't come here for our help? Baby girl you showed up on our front door with a sob story like that, a loaded gun and an eyeball in your purse. What did you come for?" Bobby sounds genuinely interested.

"I came for Happy's help. His mother said he could find Ernie, that's all I want. I just want to find my brother and go back to my life." Jax snorts and takes a deep drag off his cig.

"That's not how it works now darlin' the men who attacked you at work are dead and their friends stole my property, club property. This is bigger than finding your brother." Happy hates how bluntly Jax states the situation.

"If that's the case I'd rather just go to the police." Tia sounds serious and while Happy knows she doesn't mean it as a threat he doesn't miss the dangerous light in Jax's eyes.

"I'm afraid we can't let yeh do that." Happy is surprised that Chibs is the one to speak up.

"Why not? I thought you were just a group of Harley enthusiast. Certainly you'd want the proper authorities involved in recovering your stolen property." This time there is a threat in Tia's voice and Happy reaches out to grip her arm on instinct.

"Zorra, stop it." His voice cuts through the silence like a knife and Tia sinks forward her head falling into her hands.

"I never wanted this." Her voice is suddenly weak and Happy wants to pull her against his side but he fights off the impulse.

"Of course you didn't sweetheart." Bobby is already reaching for her and Happy has to fight off a new urge to stop the portly biker from touching her. "Come on, let's get you a muffin." She moves like a zombie, standing stiffly and following Bobby into the clubhouse. Happy watches her go until the door closes before turning back to Jax.

"She's not a croweater or an old lady just let her go home. We can handle the mess." It's the closest Happy's ever come to insubordination and the moment isn't lost on the president.

"What's gotten into you Hap? How can you possibly… after she talked about going to the cops… I mean fuck who is she anyways?" Jax looks close to having another meltdown, his hands tearing at his hair even as he spins on the spot. Happy feels like he's dealing with a cornered animal.

"What's gotten into you pres? She'll do as she's told as long as we promise to find her brother." Happy hopes he's not lying.

"Will she? I get that you've been fucking her but how much do you really know about her?" Jax is talking softly and he looks a bit calmer.

"I know enough." He doesn't know near enough but Happy's not going to let her get pulled deeper into this shit because he's been an ass for the last year. "The men from the home were white, aryan tats, well dressed and well paid. That's enough for us to go on."

"It sounds disturbingly familiar as well." Chibs is serious as he joins the conversation.

"It's not him. It can't be." Jax sounds desperate to believe his own words.

"You're not thinking Zobelle?" The idea hits Happy suddenly and he's immediately suspicious.

"It can't be." Jax runs his hand through his hair again his eyes wild. "I'll apologize to her Hap, I don't want her to think she's a prisoner but we can't let her leave if she thinks the cops are a good idea."

"She'll be safer here anyways." Chibs throws out the only compelling argument Happy's heard yet. She would be safer here.

"She'll stay, I want Tig on her though." Hap surprises even himself with the request but if he's honest with himself he'll admit that Tigger is the only brother he'd trust her with. Besides, the killer had been looking for a new place to put all the devotion he used to give to Clay, why not Tia.

"Fine. I want you with us when we go after these fuckers though." Jax looks calmer now that a decision has been made and Happy takes the opportunity to get something off his chest.

"Listen pres, you know I'm not one for club politics and I'd follow you into anything you needed me for but these last few months"

"What about them?" Jax cuts him off and Happy shakes his head before continuing.

"These last few months things have been different. I know you're keeping secrets," Jax opens his mouth and Happy raises his voice. "I know you're keeping secrets and I'm sure you have good reason to. I'm not asking you to tell me anything I just want to say I'm sorry I added this shit to your plate and I hope you figure out how to tell the rest of us what's going on sooner rather than later."

"Right." Jax looks like he's ready to explode but he nods and when he continues speaking his voice is steady. "I appreciate that brother. This shit, it's just one more thing isn't it. Probably just some Nord assholes, we'll clean it up in a minute."

"Fuckin right." Chibs practically shouts the words and Happy wishes he could share the Scot's conviction.

"So church in ten, we'll come up with a game plan and Tig can stay here with your girl. He's been off his game anyways." Happy decides not to mention how poorly that will go down with the SAMCRO killer, settling instead for a stiff nod. Chibs lights a cigarette and it's obvious the Scot wants to have a word with Jax alone so Hap pulls himself up and heads for the clubhouse. He's got a few things to explain to Tia before he leaves her alone with Tig. He trusts the ex-sergeant at arms, but not that much.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	12. Chapter 12

***I do not own anything you recognize***

**Hey all, First I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited, loved and been patient for this story. Now, I want to apologize for being such a slow horrible author. I had a busy month with three weddings in two weeks and to top it off I ended up in and out of the hospital very sick for several days. I am now much much better and without too many worldly distractions. I DO plan to finish this story and I AM starting to write again although updates should not be expected more than once a week. I am so grateful to everyone who has supported me though and I really appreciate you all for being the most amazing people on the internet. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop fucking cleaning. We have prospects for that." Tia stops wiping down tables and turns to face Tig for the first time in the hour they've been alone together.

"What's a prospect?" Tia drops her rag and settles into the chair across from the curly haired biker ignoring the fact that he doesn't lower the girly mag he's reading. "Tig?"

"Yes?" He turns the magazine sideways and Tia rolls her eyes as the page unfolds. She had no idea dirty mags actually had fold out panels and for what feels like the millionth time in the last few days she wonders if she's stumbled into a movie.

"What's a prospect? And for that matter what does SAMCRO stand for? Oh and why do you all have matching vests, or kuttes, or whatever you call them?" She drops the rag over the top of the magazine and sits back to wait for a reaction. Happy had been less than forthcoming when he'd fled the building with a troop of the other men. He'd just pressed a rough kiss to her forehead, told her not to talk to Tig and disappeared.

"I'm not supposed to fraternize with the protectee." Tig throws the rag on the table and goes back to his reading, or looking rather.

"Says who?" Tia doesn't think she's ever been this forceful outside of a business deal for the home in her life but she's willing to push if it means getting some answers.

"Says your old man, and in case you haven't noticed he's a scary fuck when he wants to be." Tig throws down the dirty mag and Tia gets an eyeful of naked woman before she pushes the glossy book closed.

"What makes him my old man? Is that like a boyfriend? He's not you know, my boyfriend I mean." She turns in her seat to watch Tig traipse behind the bar for a beer.

"You want one?" He holds the bottle out and she makes a face.

"I thought you weren't supposed to fraternize." He rolls his eyes and she watches as he carefully pours out a Gin and Tonic. "I also thought this place didn't have tonic. Not to mention it's barely one in the afternoon."

"It's almost three. We sent the prospect out for tonic its the only thing he's good for and I've never been one to follow rules." Tig doesn't look like he plans on moving from behind the bar anytime soon so Tia gets up to join him, settling herself at one of the tall stools she takes the drink.

"So what's a prospect?"

"Do you ever shut up?" Tig takes a long pull on his beer and Tia contemplates the hardened man.

"Do you ever let your guard down?" She takes a small sip of her own drink and is surprised to find the quality of the Gin has improved along with the addition of tonic.

"I don't have a guard. I'm really this tough." He sounds so proud when the words leave his mouth Tia can't help the small giggle. All these men are the same, never sharing anything in an attempt to keep themselves bottled up and contained. She wonders what they think will get out if they just behave normally.

"What's a prospect?" No reason to stop being direct.

"Fine, but if Happy asks we didn't talk all day." Tia nods in agreement and waits while Tig opens another beer. "A prospect is like a guy we're not sure we like yet. He's new to the club and we think we want to let him in but first he has to go through a year of bullshit. It's like character building." It's obvious Tig is proud of this method.

"What does SAMCRO stand for?" He smiles indulgently and Tia feels stupid but she's noticed the word on all the kuttes and she's been curious.

"Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original." Tia nods, she'd assumed it was an acronym although she's even more confused now that it's been explained.

"Redwood original?" She takes another sip of her drink.

"We're the first ever charter of the club. Now there are charters all over the west." Tig leans down on his forearms and Tia gets a full look at his bright blue eyes. He has the potential to be a very handsome man.

"So you've spread your lawlessness all over the country. How nice." The biker lets out a frustrated groan.

"It's not like that." Tia gives him a hard look and the older man buckles. "Okay, it's a bit like that but our lawlessness is currently saving your ass so I don't know what you're complaining about." Tia chooses to ignore this last comment because she feels like her ass is anything but saved.

"What did you mean when you called Happy my old man? He's not my boyfriend you know." Tia has no idea if this is a true statement but it does seem to be the most realistic observation she's made in several days.

"He doesn't have to be your boyfriend to be your old man." This seems to end the discussion for Tig but Tia is having none of that.

"What does that mean?"

"It means exactly what I said. Did you see if Bobby had any leftover muffins?" Tig starts digging through the underside of the bar and Tia knows she's on the verge of losing him to the dirty magazine again.

"But what does it mean for him to be my old man? I mean he's really not my boyfriend." She's starting to get frustrated but Tig is starting to look amused.

"Do you sleep with him?" Tig leans over the bar again and Tia feels he's much too close.

"That's none of your business."

"That's a yes." He sounds far too sure of himself and Tia finds herself wondering how loud she and Happy were in the shower that morning. "And he takes care of you."

"Not really." Technically all he's done is lock her brother in a bathroom.

"He wants to though and I'm pretty it's the thought that counts." Tia has no idea what to make of that but after the last few days she's willing to concede this point for the time being.

"Fine, he wants to take care of me and I guess that makes him my old man. What does that mean?" She's still confused about the concept.

"It means he gets first dibs and no one else can fuck you. It also means he's personally responsible for all your shit so try and keep the fuck ups to a minimum. Happy's not the most patient man." Tia's not sure if she should laugh in his face or take him seriously but he interrupts her thought process. "So what's the deal with your brother, aside from the missing eye of course?"

Tia's mild happiness is immediately destroyed by the mention of Ernie and the mention of eye reminds of what kind of trip this is. She's not here for a pleasure jaunt, she's here because her sweet twin is somewhere alone in pain. She feels like a bucket of cold water has been dumped down her back and she pushes away from the bar immediately dizzy. She distantly hears the stomp of Tig's boots as he comes around the bar and those dazzling blue eyes are surprisingly close.

"This, this type of situation is the sort of thing Happy should be taking care of." Tig attempts a smile and Tia is immediately embarrassed by her quickly filling eyes.

"I'm sorry, I really am I just. I'd forgotten." She laughs almost manically and Tig's eyes are more understanding than annoyed and Tia is just more confused. "I feel so stupid, I actually forgot for a moment my twin was out there missing an eye and who knows what else. I'll probably get home to a mailbox full of body parts." She's openly sobbing now Tig reaches out to awkwardly pet her shoulder.

"Sorry doll, I want to be comforting but I'm not sure how close I can get without losing some important body parts later. I know you're worried about your brother." Tia shoots him a wet look and watches as he dives for a bar rag to serve as a handkerchief.

"He's a good man, deep down. Ernie I mean, he doesn't mean to start trouble like this he's just always been a bit of a mess but he's my twin you know. It's more than being a brother, he's literally my other half." She sniffles again and is so out of sorts she accepts the bar rag without concern for the obvious sanitation issue.

"I'm sure he is baby doll. My daughters are twins and I know they'd be lost without each other, they're inseparable." His voice changes tone when he talks about his daughter and Tia forgets all the concerns she'd previously had about this man being a killer and suddenly focuses on his face.

"You have daughters?" Tia feels like the most stereotypical of women going goofy over the mention of children but she can't help herself. At 28 and a year deep in a dead-end relationship she can literally hear the ticking of her biological clock.

"Yea," Tig moves away from her and back around the bar. "Just the twins, they're my favorite girls despite what some of the croweaters might try and tell you." He gives her a meaningful grin.

"What's a croweater?" He almost misses her glass with the bottle of Gin and Tia slowly pulls herself back into composure.

"Everything you're not." Tig seems certain about that so Tia doesn't push the questioning further.

"Tell me about your daughters." She leans forward onto the bar and tries to calm her breathing. She can't stop her hand from shaking as she reaches out for the now refilled tumbler.

"They're older now, almost 18. I liked them more when they were little, they were innocent then, wonderful." Tia watches his face and she wonders how he can separate the man who's nickname is killer from the man who loves his girls.

"What are their names?" Tia can feel herself calming.

"Fawn and Dawn." He makes a face but it's obvious to Tia that it's just a reflex developed by years of people expecting him to dislike the rhyming names. "I think it was best when they were about 6 or 7, they hated being twins then, or at least they were just starting to be their own little people. Fawn would only wear pink and Dawn would only wear purple and even though they didn't want to look alike they had their own little language. It was great, they made me a dictionary but I wasn't allowed to show it to their mother."

"Ernie and I had a secret language too. It's a twin thing I think. Although he later used it to sell drugs over the phone without our grandmother finding out so it's a bit less cute." Tia glances up to find Tig watching her carefully, no judgement on his face.

"Dawn showed up a few months ago and conned me out of a few thousand dollars, I think there's always an end to the innocent and cute." Tia nods and Tig seems to take the motion as a sign to continue. "There was this other time when she was about fifteen…"

Tia is vaguely aware of Tig's voice continuing to reminisce about his daughters but her whole mind has narrowed to a very fine point. She can see Ernie, she can see the way he looked the last time he was sober and happy. It was years ago and there'd been a girl who'd pulled him out of his usual mess. He'd had a job and he'd gained some weight. They'd looked more alike than they had in years and Tia had been so happy.

Tig's voice is still carrying across the bar and Tia catches a bit about a boy Tig felt the need to scare away from Fawn before her mind shifts to the image of Ernie as he was three nights ago. Emaciated, broken and angry, she can still feel his arm slamming into her stomach and more than the physical pain she can feel her shock at the hit. She wants to blame her brother for the pain he's brought down not only her but on Happy but she can't.

"You stopped listening four stories ago." Tig's accusation forces Tia back to the present and she looks up at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure your girls are lovely. I'd be happy to meet them sometime." She's serious, if these are Happy's people and Happy is her old man then these are now her people and Tia hasn't had people in so long it feels good. No matter how outside usual society they are.

"You're serious aren't you? You actually want to meet them? I don't think anyone has seriously wanted to meet them, even Gemma can't hide what a mess she thinks they are." Tig seems genuinely surprised and Tia takes in his face for a long moment before responding.

"Yes I'm serious, if they come around I'd be more than happy to meet them. They sound like wonderful young women." Tig snorts at that and Tia opens her mouth to respond when she's interrupted by yelling out in the yard.

"I'll go see what that is." Tig pushes away from the bar and Tia watches as he ducks out into the afternoon sunshine.

She sits in silence for a long moment, the raised voices from outside the only break in the quiet of the clubhouse. Happy's old lady, that's what Tig had called her, it had a bit of a ring to it. Not that it was the title Tia grew up dreaming of but it wouldn't be so bad to belong to someone. For all her recent backbone Tia grew up a mostly solitary child. Ernie was usually her only companion and she'd never really been one to develop female friends. She'd only ever had a few boyfriends and those relationships had usually ended in disaster. There'd even been one time she'd been dumped without knowing it. Looking back she should have known things were over but she'd shown up at his place a week later to cook him dinner to find another woman in her usual place.

After a life of poor dating experiences Tia had been thrilled by the ease of Happy. She was a grown woman after all and she had physical needs that she'd let go for far too long. When he'd shown up that first time and made his intentions clear she'd gone along with things because she hadn't known what else to do. Then it had become easier to say yes than no and now; now she would admit she'd developed feelings for the large, often taciturn biker. What had once been nothing more than indulging in a secret bad girl fantasy had become a very serious reality and Tia is surprised to find she has few regrets about the turn of events. Sure she hates what's happening with Ernie but as far things with Happy are concerned she's excited to see this new side of him, to be a part of his once so forbidden world.

Her train of thought is interrupted by the ringing of the phone. She spares a thought for the inappropriateness of answering someone else's phone but with everyone else busy outside Tia doesn't hesitate to jump off the barstool and grab the handset from behind the bar. "Thank you for calling the clubhouse, this is Tia how can I help you?" She feels stupid the minute the polite words leave her mouth but there's nothing she can do to take them back.

"Ms. Connery, how polite you are. Your brother could stand to learn a few lessons." The voice on the other end of phone isn't cold or distant, in fact he sounds almost genial and for some reason this chills Tia more than the alternative.

"Where is he?" She sound suddenly breathless and her legs go slack as she slides down the wall to settle on the dirty clubhouse floor.

"He's safe for now, if not whole. I assume you got our package?" She presses a hand to her chest and nods before realizing no one can see her.

"Yes, yes. I got it. He's safe? What do you want? How do I get him back? Can I speak to him?" The questions tumble out and Tia can barely breathe as she waits for a reply.

"Your brother owes us money and now it seems you and the Sons owe us a life. Your biker killed two of my men and took back your down payment." She hates how calm the man sounds as he relates the events of the last few days.

"I can get you more money, I can. Please don't hurt anyone else." She can literally feel her blood pressure rising as she thinks about all the people in her life she can't stand to lose.

"I have no doubt you'll get us more money. Although the price has gone up, with all the trouble you've caused I think an even hundred grand would do the trick. As for the life, that's already been taken care of. I suggest you and Mr. Lowman return to the nursing home to say your goodbyes. I expect my money in three days, we'll be in touch with the drop details." The line goes dead and Tia feels her whole body go numb with the implications of the last sentence. There's only one person in Bakersfield both she and Happy would need to say goodbye to. Her fingers fly over the dial pad as she presses the number for the home.

"Blooming Acres."

"Juan, Juan is that you? Why are you answering the phone at the nurses station?" Tia is clutching the phone so tight she can hear the cheap plastic creaking in her grasp.

"Ms. Connery?" Juan sounds panicked and it only serves to fuel Tia's terror.

"Yes it's me. Juan is Noreen alright?" Tia knows she sounds manic but she can't bring herself to care.

"What? How could you… Tia what's going on?" Juan's voice goes soft on the question and Tia realizes someone must be walking past.

"Is she alright Juan?" Tia practically screeches the question already pushing herself up off the floor on shaking legs.

"No, no she's not alright. She coded five minutes ago, they're still working on her." Tia hears the words but they don't have time to compute as the door to the clubhouse bursts open to reveal a fuming Tig followed by Gemma. "Ms. Connery. Tia!" Juan's voice is still echoing from the headset but Tia drops the phone back into the cradle, she can't feel her legs.

"I don't care what the crazy bitch says we didn't put the wrong oil in her car." Gemma's voice carries through the room.

"Gemma it doesn't matter what we did or didn't do they're regulars, just fix the fucking car."

"Don't talk to me like that Tigger. You don't get to talk to me like that." Gemma sounds furious but when Tia glances up at the arguing pair she finds Tig's eyes locked on her face.

"Tia? Doll, is everything okay?" Tig is staring at her with such concern.

"I've got to get to Bakersfield."

* * *

**So that's a huge cliffhanger. Don't hate there's more coming and if any of you ever get tired of waiting, bored in general, or have questions about my stories or where things are going please always feel free to PM me. I love getting notes and I like responding. **

**Reviews are always welcome! **

**Coming Soon: Tia's first ride on the back of a bike and more...**


End file.
